Flames
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Albus and Minerva have been happily married for many years. However, even the best of marriages take work, especially when friendly old girlfriends enter the picture and adventurous friends try to help. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flames**_

**Summary:** Albus and Minerva have been happily married for many years. However, even the best of marriages take work, especially when friendly old girlfriends enter the picture and adventurous friends try to help.

**Rating: **M (for later chapters)

_All done_ she sighed happily to herself as she put the finishing touches on the last Hogwarts letter to be delivered this summer. Minerva had been working incredibly hard, harder than usual, in order to get everything ready by the end of the week. The Quidditch schedules had been completed, the papers had been graded, owls had been sent with final grades for the year, and even the items accidentally left behind had been sent to their rightful owner. _Now all that is left is to make sure Albus has finished his work and then we can decide on a time to leave for our vacation the day after tomorrow. _

Albus sat in his office humming to himself as he tossed the various bits of mail he'd received that particular morning onto his desk. It had taken him nearly fifteen minutes to convince the ruddy owl to give him the parchments and then to actually leave his office. Albus chuckled at the memory of Fawkes squawking furiously at the insolent bird and how his feathers had ruffled as if he were in a true huff about the obnoxious visitor.

"There, there, old friend. He's gone to the Owlery and we must give him some credit. He did his job, though perhaps he was a bit overzealous. And you, you deserve a few treats for helping me get rid of him so quickly." Albus laughed as he watched the bird perk up at the mention of being rewarded for his valiant efforts. "Let's see, shall I give you three lemon drops or perhaps one of Minerva's ginger newts? I know how much you and she love those things, despite their lack of sweetness," he shuddered slightly. Holding out the items mentioned, one in each hand, Fawkes looked from one to the other and then pleadingly back to Albus. "Alright, you win. Three lemon drops and a ginger newt for my protector." Fawkes happily took the treats and bumped his head against Albus' hand as a sign of deep appreciation. "You are most welcome, Fawkes. Now let's see what was so important in this stack of mail."

Years ago, when Minerva and Albus were dating, he came home from a rather lengthy and boring meeting to find Minerva sitting at his desk working diligently. When he had asked what she was working on at such a late hour, she informed him that she was tired of seeing him so drained and she missed spending quiet evenings with him. So, while he was away she decided to attempt to organize his desk, particularly his mail, which seemed to consume the majority of his time.

"In this stack you have the Ministry missives, boring, dull, trifle little things which any buffoon could answer for you," she announced acerbically. "And in this stack, letters from parents or other individuals which would require a more personal touch but not pressing by any stretch of the imagination," she winked. "Finally, in this stack we have the letters which impose deadlines upon their responses. This is the stack I would focus on first." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly as she pushed his outer robe from his shoulders, letting it puddle on the floor.

"And this stack of letters?" he asked, pointing to a small bundle of notes in the very center of his desk. "Into which stack do these belong?" he managed to question while trailing his lips down the side of her neck.

"Oh, those…well, those are for you to decide. I do believe they are letters from your many women admirers who would love the opportunity to warm both you and your sheets," she quipped as her hand slipped inside his robe and her nails lightly scratched his chest.

"Ah, kindling for the fire then," he shot back.

"Not all of them. I have sent you at least two such letters just in the past week, and I know for a fact that they're included among the other owls offering pleasures of the flesh."

Albus head shot up from the particularly interesting spot just below her ear, and he raised one eyebrow as he looked down into her face. "Have I really been that distracted that I failed to notice a love letter from my one true love, my dear?"

She nodded her head and cupped his cheek. "You've been busy and I've missed you terribly. Hence, the reason for the organization of your desk. Maybe this will help you with your work, and then we can spend more time together in the evenings."

Fifteen years later, Albus was still using her ingenious system of organization, and he constantly checked his love letters pile with great enthusiasm, tossing all of them away except the ones from his beloved wife, Minerva. Those he kept in a special drawer of his desk, and they were read more frequently than probably even Minerva realized, especially on his more dreary days.

"Albus Dumbledore, are you there?" a raspy voice sounded through the floo network, breaking into Albus' thoughts. "I need to speak to you urgently." Albus recognized the voice as the Headmaster from Beauxbatons in France. They had been working together on a project and his esteemed colleague was due to present their proposal at the International Wizarding Conference in two days time.

"I'm here Francois. What can I do for you?" Albus knelt in front of his fireplace and he could easily see that his friend wasn't in the best of health.

"I hate to do this to you, but is there any way you could go to the conference in my place? It's short notice but I'm simply not feeling well. The mediwitches tell me I have contracted a case of Scrofungulus__and I'm highly contagious. You're the only one I would trust to give an accurate representation of our work, and they need this information before they vote on anything this weekend."

A coughing spell gripped Francois and immediately Albus knew he had no other choice but to agree. It was clear that his friend was ill and their work was too important to pass along to just anyone. "Of course I will. I have a few loose ends to tie up here but send me an owl with the conference schedule. When were you supposed to present our work?"

Francois downed another round of healing potion then followed that by a shot of Ogdens Firewhisky. "That's the thing…I was to be the keynote speaker on Saturday, but then there is a ball, and I was supposed to make a presentation there as well on Sunday night. I'm afraid you'll need to arrive on Friday morning, and you won't return to your beloved Hogwarts until Monday. If there was any way…"

Albus held up his hand. "Think nothing of it. I know what it's like to be ill and still have duties to fulfill. I'm sure it won't be too bad and I will get to spend some time with friends I haven't seen in ages."

It wasn't until Albus began thinking things over in his mind that he realized how much trouble he was about to cause in the Dumbledore household. He had promised Minerva weeks ago that they would take this coming weekend for themselves, and in the span of five minutes, he had agreed to spend his entire weekend at a conference. It wasn't bad enough that he had already sacrificed so many nights without seeing her because of his work, and the occasional weekend, as well, for a sporadic trip to France to help his colleague with a particularly tricky facet of their project. Now, he was going to have to tell his enthusiastic wife that he was canceling their holiday for a conference, which he had sworn would not interfere with their travel plans.

The minute Minerva walked into their rooms, she could sense that something was amiss. Albus had her favorite meal prepared and a lovely table arranged on the balcony of their rooms. She could hear her favorite Mozart music softly in the background, as well as a bundle of flowers, no doubt freshly picked from the greenhouse, not to mention the chilled bottle of wine just begging to be consumed.

"Ah, I was about to come and get you for lunch, sweetheart." Albus' voice was soft and sweet, something which normally would send chills of delight coursing through her body. But today, there was more to this little luncheon surprise than met the eyes. "I thought we might enjoy a romantic lunch this afternoon."

Minerva slowly turned and her face was a blank. No longer was their any excitement in her eyes at the scene before her. Her lips formed a thin straight line, leaving no trace of the smile that had once curled upon them as she planned their vacation in her mind. Even the blush of her cheeks was something debatable. It could easily have been flushed from excitement or from anger. Either way, the air began to fill with anticipation and tension, even before she spoke.

"Out with it!" Her voice was stern but unnervingly calm.

Albus ran his hands up and down her arms as he tried to get her to smile. "Out with what, love? Can't a husband surprise his wife with a little afternoon romance?" Minerva's eyebrow rose higher than he had ever seen before, even higher than the time he had to explain why he had come home from his brother's bar in nothing but his underwear, his boots, and a ratty old nightshirt that no doubt had once belonged to Aberforth Dumbledore.

"We're not going away this weekend, are we?" she asked quietly. Her ability to read her husbands actions was sometimes uncanny, though it was most likely due to the fact that they had been together for so many years and that this scene was one with which she was intimately familiar. "Tell me, Albus, what pressing matter is going to keep us from our holiday this year?"

The sadness in both her eyes and her voice broke his heart into a million little pieces and he secretly cursed the Scrofungulus disease and the person who had so willingly shared it with Francois. "The International Wizarding Conference, my dear. Francois fire called a bit ago and he's dreadfully ill. He can't present the paper on our work, and he asked me to step in and do it for him. Normally, I would have told him I had other plans, but he was so sick, love, and this must be presented to our colleagues before they vote on issues next week."

She stepped back and nodded her head. Her husband was generous to a fault, even if he worked himself to death to prove it. "I see. And how long will you be gone?"

Albus had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat. "Until Monday morning, I'm afraid. You see, there's the conference and then the…"

"I don't need to hear the schedule. I've been to these things before and I know…there are the lectures, the seminars, the training sessions, and of course the ball at the end so everyone can congratulate themselves on another job well done," she said sarcastically. "And to make matters even better, one can't bring a wife or husband. Oh, no…that would be far too big of a distraction. No, one must sacrifice their personal lives so that they may fully devote themselves to the tasks at hand and to ensure that everyone is given a chance to mingle or do a spot of social climbing and networking at this bloody ball!"

It took Albus nearly half an hour to calm Minerva and to coerce her to settle down and at least enjoy the lunch he had worked to prepare for them. Though she wasn't happy about the situation at all, part of her expected something to go wrong before they could get away.

In the early years of their marriage, Minerva had managed to brush aside the little delays in their plans, hoping to be an understanding wife and partner to him. She fully understood the demands their world placed on him and was even proud of him for being so willing to go the extra mile for friends, family, and even complete strangers.

However, as the years began to multiply, it became increasingly harder to sit back while the rest of the world took first place, or seemingly so, in his life. He had grown to expect her acceptance of their plight and it seemed to her that he no longer regretted the missed dinners, the romantic evenings away, the quiet strolls in the moonlight. And that was what hurt the most. It wasn't just once in a while that these things occurred. With each new week, month, year, she felt she saw less and less of him despite sharing a bed.

Lately too many things had been going wrong between them, and she couldn't help but feeling he was slowly slipping away, despite all her efforts to make him feel happy and loved. No matter what they had planned, work always seemed to interfere, and if it wasn't work it was the Ministry or someone else who needed time with her husband. They had more broken dinner dates, evenings out and vacations than she cared to count. She had even half heartedly joked that she might need to send him an owl requesting a private audience with _His Majesty_, earning her a look of disappointment and displeasure from her husband, though her point had been made.

The rest of the night had been rather chilly, even though Minerva had assured Albus she wasn't angry at him, merely disappointed. Even curling up in his arms that night, she didn't feel nearly as happy and carefree as she had before their lunch together. There was something unsettling her, making it hard to sleep so she simply rested in his arms until daybreak, when she could slip from the bed and make a fresh pot of hot tea and watch the sunrise over the mountains.

Thursday passed in a blur for both Albus and Minerva. He spent most of his time in his office working on his keynote speech, using portions of Francois' address as well as adding personal touches he hoped would enhance their ,the audience's, understanding and appreciation of their efforts. Minerva, on the other hand, busied herself in their rooms. When Albus finally joined her, she had already started packing his bags for his trip.

"Do you want the purple pajamas with the flying dragons or the red ones with the gray kittens playing with the balls of yarn?" Her voice was somewhat cold and indifferent, much the way her heart felt as she packed his clothes for his trip. She had even considered tucking a little love note inside his bag, but had dismissed the idea as being childish and silly. After all, she was no longer a love-struck teenager, and she had to face the facts. She had married a very prominent and well-respected wizard and there was no denying that his opinions carried a lot of weight.

"How can you ask such a question?" he asked as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I want the red ones because they will remind me of you while I'm away. You know how much I hate sleeping without you by my side."

"Right, the red ones it is, then," she answered casually, not taking the bait he was dangling before her like a carrot. She had to give him credit for being so persistent since yesterday. He had been trying hard to make amends and to show her that he would miss her incredibly.

Socks, underwear, boots and robes all joined the pajamas in his bag. Albus tried to be helpful but found himself only getting in the way so he sat down on the end of the bed and simply watched. One by one, items he would need packed themselves into his piece of luggage as Minerva continued to flick her wand at first one article of clothing and then another.

"Looks like you have everything under control in here, then, my dear. How about I go and make us some tea? I'll let you know when it's ready, and we can sit outside and soak up some of the warm sunshine and the cool breeze."

Minerva nodded her head as she made her way over to the wardrobe, never seeing Albus looking quite melancholy and lonely. _Hmm, dress robes…he'll need a nice set since he'll no doubt be the center of attention. He always is at these function_, she grumbled. Minerva instinctively reached for his royal blue robes with the silver trim and the tiny stars and moons lightly enhancing the silky material. They had always been her favorite out of all his robes and her heart seemed to stop every time he wore them. The way his eyes sparkled and seemed to be much brighter every time he wore them made her weak in the knees. On more than one occasion, these same robes had been left crumpled unceremoniously on the floor after a night of dancing, simply because she couldn't wait for him to remove them properly before her passion for him overtook them both. _Definitely not the blue ones then,_ she thought to herself. _These maroon ones with the gold edging will be just fine. He wore these to his cousin's wedding and received several compliments. No need in going all out for this evening since it's supposed to be more business-oriented anyway._ With the maroon robes carefully packed in his case, Minerva went to see about tea.

When she stepped into the room, Minerva found Albus sitting in his favorite chair reading an owl. Finding nothing odd about the situation, she began to pour their tea and put a few biscuits on his plate. "Anything interesting or more mundane things for you to deal with before you leave?"

Albus looked up, unsure of how to answer her question. This was sure to invite another discussion and most likely another long night, but the truth was always better when confronted head on, as he was about to do now. Handing her the letter, he sat back and waited for Minerva's response.

_My Dear Albus,_

_I was delighted to hear that you are going to be at the conference this weekend and even more pleasantly surprised to learn that my room is directly across from yours at the hotel. Your presence will no doubt make this boring affair much more enjoyable than I originally thought._

_I do hope you won't think this too forward of me but I would love the chance to treat you to dinner Saturday night. I have missed seeing you at several of these last few meetings and spending the evening in your company would make this entire weekend worth all the boring lectures we're bound to endure._

_I will leave a message for you at the hotel lobby and we can arrange a time to meet, if you're agreeable to having dinner with an old friend._

_As always,_

_Aurelia_

Minerva's face blanched then her cheeks began to burn as the color returned in full force. It was clear to see she was struggling with her emotions, both in her head and in her heart, as she read the note not once but twice, making sure to devour every single syllable. "Well at least you won't be bored to tears, after all, nor will you be lacking for a suitable dinner companion." Her words were meant to be neutral in nature, but there was an underlying hint of acid, unease and sarcasm all rolled into one.

"I don't have to accept her invitation, Min. I'm sure she was merely trying to be polite, and we were, after all, old friends and…"

Minerva laughed softly. "That's one way of putting it. I wouldn't call the woman you almost married an _old friend_…but I trust you. Do what you want. I need to go and finish your packing. I will be sure to pack your favorite cologne as well," she shot back as her slim figure vanished from his sight, leaving him alone once more with an empty chair and a pot of tea for two.

**A/N:** Thanks for taking time to read the story. We sincerely hope you enjoyed chapter one and will take a moment or two to let us know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Albus sighed and closed his eyes while his fingers rubbed at his temples. He wished, as he had many times since Francois had contacted him, that the Headmaster of Beauxbatons had not become ill. However, it did little good, as he was committed now, and while he knew Minerva understood, he also knew she didn't have to like it. A sentiment she was expressing quite loudly, though she had not said a word against it. And now with Aurelia owling that she would be attending…well, things couldn't get much worse.

He knew Minerva would need time to herself to work through her feelings before she would be able to speak with him on the matter. If he went after her now, they would have a terrible row. Or maybe his staying seated was more for his own benefit. He had no wish to be hexed into the next week. Though on second thought, it would solve his current dilemma. A strained laugh escaped his throat at his own bad humor.

Opening his eyes, Albus looked at the two cups of cooling tea. He picked up the one which was meant for him and took several sips of the lukewarm beverage before allowing his brain to once again contemplate his situation. He would need to make this up to her, but for some reason he didn't think flowers, chocolate or dinner out would placate her anger at his latest work-related crisis.

Beyond that, he had to admit that he was a bit surprised by Minerva's reaction to Aurelia's letter. He knew his wife was not fond of the other witch by the way she had reacted the few times they had all gotten together for drinks or dinner. However, until today, he never realized to what extent Minerva disliked Aurelia.

Minerva had made a few comments on how lovely Aurelia was, with a warm, intimate nature about her. And Albus knew sarcasm when he heard it, especially when it came from Minerva. And perhaps Aurelia was a bit touchy on occasion, but he had always chalked it up to familiarity from their shared history together. After all, the two of them had been friends since they were very young. At this point in their lives, however, he was at best a passing acquaintance. However, as with all childhood friends, some form of attachment was always present that made it seem like only yesterday that you were spending whole days together as the best of friends getting into untold amounts of mischief.

Aurelia's family had moved into a manor near theirs when her father had been hired by the Ministry. A fast friendship between their parents had developed, particularly between the two young mothers, to the point where one or the other would spend whole days at the other's house as company. They were even known to vacation together on occasion.

When Aurelia was young, Albus had found her little more than an irritant. He had been a couple years older than she and found his own company, and those of his books, to be far superior to that of the little witch. But as time passed, he had found her to be more and more intriguing, and when he left for Hogwarts that first year, he found himself missing her company more than he would have imagined.

She started at Hogwarts shortly after he did, and their friendship continued, though they were sorted into different houses. His Gryffindor friends would tease him mercilessly about his fond attachment to the younger Hufflepuff. And her friends would giggle and blush whenever he came around, at least for the first couple of years. But friends they remained, never even going on Hogsmeade weekends alone, until after they had both graduated.

It had taken Albus years to realize he loved Aurelia, and when he asked her out that first time, his heart had been dangerously close to stopping as he waited for her answer. When she had responded with an enthusiastic "yes," he could have danced with joy. They began to date casually, and then much more seriously, to the immense satisfaction of their families, who still remained as close as ever.

Their careers started to pull them down different paths, but both made sure to leave room for the other. Albus proposed on a warm spring night in the presence of family and friends, and she had accepted with tears in her eyes. Neither knew that from that point on, everything would conspire to pull them apart. First it was her promotion that required long hours, then it was his opportunity to do research which took him out of the country. Albus never lost his feelings for Aurelia, but Aurelia had found a new source of affection for hers.

When she broke things off between them, Albus thought his life would not go on. Of course it did, and after some of the pain had faded, they had even become friends once again. Looking back, Albus thought it was fate that had torn them apart. Had he married Aurelia, he never would have met the true love of his life – Minerva.

Minerva was the very reason for his existence, and he had often told her so. These statements would elicit everything from a blush to a smack at his arm depending on her mood. But he could tell she was always pleased to hear him say so. And for him, he was really only speaking the truth. He could not imagine his life without her. She held his heart in her hands and always would.

Pulling himself from his ruminations, a corner of parchment caught Albus' eye as he took another sip of his now cool tea. He bent over and picked up the letter of invitation from where it had fluttered to the floor. He wasn't sure what to tell Aurelia. He would like to catch up with her, but he also did not wish for Minerva to be upset with him. Perhaps he should hold off on making a decision either way until he spoke with Minerva before he left.

While Albus was wrapped up in his thoughts, Minerva was fuming in their bedroom. She had stormed into their rooms after abandoning the tea and her husband. Of all the times for the overbearing witch to enter the picture, this seminar, taking place during what was supposed to be their vacation, was too much for Minerva to bear. She wanted to hex something or rather someone, either Aurelia or Albus would do at this point. But as she had been doing since she had found out the news that Albus was canceling their time together, again, she restrained herself and instead set about wearing a path in her favorite rug.

Aurelia was the last person Minerva would want Albus to see at this conference, or at any other conference for that matter. Minerva remembered the first time she had heard Aurelia's name. Albus had just returned from a seminar shortly after they had begun dating and had mentioned having dinner with the witch and a few of his colleagues in passing. His description of her specifically was that they had been childhood friends and then sweethearts, and he had said it so casually that Minerva had never given it a second thought.

It was over two years later when they were in the final stages of planning their wedding that Minerva found out the whole story. Aberforth had arrived at the castle with their wedding gifts, since all of them were being sent to the manor, and mentioned to Albus that Aurelia had sent a card and present. Curious, Minerva remarked on it since she did not recall sending her an invitation. It was then that the entire tale had spilled forth.

Her first emotion had been hurt. She considered it a pretty significant event in Albus' life for him not to not have mentioned it earlier, especially since the opportunity had presented itself when Aurelia's name had been brought up when he had gone to dinner with her. However she pushed it aside as the tale progressed, and much to her displeasure, she found herself curious and a bit jealous of the witch who had broken Albus' heart. However, with gifts to open and Aberforth as entertainment, Aurelia was forgotten for the time being.

It wasn't until later when she had was lying next to Albus in his bed, with him sleeping soundly next to her, that she began to wonder if Albus still had feelings for the witch. She knew she was being silly, after all it had taken place a long time ago, and Albus had spoken as if the events had happened to someone else. It was only Aberforth's personal interjections and funny stories which had given life to the relationship and eventual break up. Still, first love was a strong emotion, and Minerva could never dismiss the unease she felt anytime Aurelia's name was mentioned, even though it was a scarce event.

So it was with great curiosity and a bit of trepidation that Minerva agreed to meet the woman at dinner during their third year of marriage. The evening had been a disaster by her account. Aurelia had been friendly in the extreme and so touchy with Albus that Minerva had resorted to behaving in a frosty manner toward the witch. Albus, on the other hand, seemed to think nothing of it, which infuriated Minerva all the more.

Huffing in remembrance, Minerva's eyes alighted upon Albus' open bags. In a fit of pique, she changed the purple material to a muddy brown, one of her husband's least favorite colors since he complained it did not have much personality. Realizing her actions were not of the most mature variety, she nearly relented. However her hurt feelings and recent unpleasant memories caused her to turn away from the offending items instead. Minerva had months if not years of pent up frustration to deal with and it was all coming out as a result of their spoiled vacation.

Minerva considered herself to be an understanding wife. She had played second fiddle to Albus' career, both as the Hogwarts Headmaster and as a member of the Wizengamot, and to his academic hobbies, since they had dated. That is not to say that Minerva was unaware that Albus cared for her above all else. Albus often remarked on how she was his one and only. However, his words and actions had been at cross-purposes of late, and it was infuriating her to no end. She had even begun to wonder if he really did love her as much as he confessed.

Even thinking the words caused Minerva's heart to contract painfully. She didn't know what she would do if Albus ever told her that he no longer loved her. Realizing she was being morose, Minerva retired to a plush chair by the window and curled into it. She lost herself for a while in feeling very sorry for herself. She couldn't remember the last time they had been on a planned vacation, nor the last time they had even spent an entire day together with no interruptions. She supposed today could have been one of those days, but it had been ruined by the previous day's events and the work involved with preparing for the conference. And most importantly, it had now been forever tarnished by Aurelia.

Hearing Albus moving around in the adjoining room had Minerva on her feet in an instant. His packing was not yet complete, but she had no wish to deal with him at the moment. Instead, she made her way to their bathroom. She locked the door behind her, something she was not in the habit of doing. However, she wanted to make it clear to her husband that she was not to be interrupted.

The tub looked inviting, and Minerva decided soaking in some sweet smelling, warm water was just what she needed. She tapped the faucets she wished to activate, and the tub filled quickly as she removed her robes and undergarments. As she sunk into the inviting warmth, she decided to let go of her anger for the time being. As much as she wished to hex some sense into Albus, it would do them no good whatsoever. Well, Minerva might feel better but it would only widen the chasm between them. Perhaps something could be salvaged before he left in the morning. Minerva would give Albus the chance to apologize, though she felt in her heart that she could never forgive him completely.

It was quite a bit later than she had intended when she finally emerged from the bathroom. Minerva had spent her time indulging herself and felt not the least ounce guilty for it. It was quiet in their rooms as she dressed in a light robe but the smells from a delicious dinner had permeated the air causing her stomach to rumble. With a hint of a smile on her face, probably for the first time since Albus' announcement, she made her way toward the inviting scents.

The scene which met her eyes when she finally found dinner and her husband caused her to stiffen. For the second time in as many days, Albus had set a romantic scene for their meal. However, it was the last thing Minerva wanted to see. She wasn't feeling the least bit romantic and certainly was in no mood to be wooed. She felt angry, and justifiably so, at the situation, and she did not want Albus to smooth things over in his traditional way.

Albus' smiling face made her even more upset. He should not be standing there looking for all the world like nothing was at all wrong. He should be as miserable as she felt, not standing by a candlelit table with flowers in his hand. Her feelings must have expressed themselves clearly on her face, for Albus' mouth turned down and his eyes clouded a little. A feeling of triumph raced through her, and Minerva instantly felt horribly guilty. She should not be so uncharitable, especially after deciding to try and work things out.

Minerva forced a smile and moved toward Albus. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers," she murmured as he pulled out her seat.

"I thought they might bring you some joy. I know my responsibilities weigh heavily on you, even more so than they do on me, I believe. I love you, Minerva, and I would never intentionally hurt you."

Minerva felt tears spring to her eyes, but they were not in sorrow or sadness, but rather in anger. How dare he make her feelings seem so small? What about his responsibility to her? She wanted him to tell her she was angry with good reason, that he had been neglecting her and even that he would cancel the trip immediately so that they could spend the weekend together as planned, even though she knew it was fantasy. Wiping at her cheeks while he took his seat and wouldn't notice, Minerva managed to say something appropriate to his words.

Dinner was a stilted affair, but Minerva gradually relaxed as the two began to discuss familiar topics. They talked about some concerns with the staff and about the families of some of the students who would be starting in the fall. The newest transfiguration journal had an article which they both ridiculed with relish. Albus even encouraged Minerva to write a rebuttal of it and submit it.

Minerva's heart lightened, and by dessert she felt some of her anger at her husband and the situation diffuse. She was on the verge of inviting him back to their bedroom, where she intended to make good use of their last night together and to discuss her feelings with him a bit more when Albus asked a question. It took a while for his words to really sink in. And even after she understood what it was he asked her, she wished she had not. Surely he would not bring Aurelia back into their world at this point, not after everything they had been through that day.

"Minerva, did you hear me?" Albus questioned gently. "I just wanted to know for certain how you felt about me having dinner with Aurelia. I know you said to do what I wished, but you were obviously not happy with her contacting me."

"I can't do this again today," Minerva said as her heart broke yet again.

"I don't want to fight," Albus declared. "Just forget I said anything."

Albus looked concerned as Minerva moved shakily to her feet. "But that's just it," she said brokenly, "I can't forget."

Not giving him any time to detain her further, Minerva swept from the room before tears spilled down her cheeks. The faster she could get out of the school and away from her husband and his romancing ways, the better she'd feel and the easier she'd breathe. In the span of one afternoon he had taken her happiness and crushed it into a fine powder before letting it sift through the wind like a vapor. But what angered her most wasn't the convention, for she knew he'd do anything to help a friend or colleague. And it wasn't even really the fact of Aurelia spending time with him, though that did bother her as well. No, what really irritated and pained her the most was that he didn't seem to give a damn that all her hard work and planning for their small holiday, the first in quite some time, had seemingly been for nothing. It seemed just a bit too easy for him to simply walk away from their plans and her for that matter.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Minerva cast her eyes skyward and noticed the blurry points of light now clouded by tears. This was supposed to be a happy night for them, sharing the starlight as they sipped wine and cuddled after a long day of exhausting work, not the tension filled evening that now surrounded them. Her steps grew slower as she walked aimlessly across the grounds, not even sure where she was going only that she needed to get away. No matter what Albus said or did tonight, she was sure it would only serve to make her even more upset. It was clear from his meal preparations and even the flowers that on some level he realized that he needed to apologize. And that was all well and good. But to punctuate their fragile happiness of the moment by another mentioning of Aurelia was simply too much to bear. It was hard enough knowing her husband so easily gave up time alone with her to attend a conference, but to know that his former lover would also be in attendance…right across the hall…sharing an intimate dinner for two…no, it was just too much.

On her third trip around the grounds and several tear filled hours later, Minerva decided she should probably return to the castle. She paused and looked up at the Headmaster's chambers, seeing a small light still flickering in the window. Anger and determination gripped her heart, mingled with a hint of sadness. She silently wondered if Albus was sitting up waiting for her and if he'd planned yet some new attempt to seek her forgiveness for something she wasn't even sure he understood.

She stood beneath the window, staring up at the dancing light and contemplating her next move. If she went back to their rooms, no doubt Albus would try to explain things away or to ignore the situation entirely. Neither option sounded particularly pleasant to Minerva at the moment. What would be worse could only be if he attempted once more to restore her happier mood, the one she had so begrudgingly given up in lieu of the one that currently filled her heart. Bitterly, she thought how easily she had slipped from extreme happiness to extreme sorrow, and suddenly her mind was made up in that moment.

Minerva stepped into the dark and cold rooms with little trepidation. She had the layout of the rooms memorized from years of living in them. Granted, it had been several years since she'd had to occupy them, but honestly, she saw no alternative. Perhaps a night apart would do wonders for her mood and hopefully give Albus some time to reflect on what had happened between them. With any luck, in the fresh light of day things would have improved, and at least he could leave while they were on more agreeable terms. The thought of him leaving while they were still at odds caused a dark cloud to settle over her heart and a cold chill to sweep through her.

For the first few hours after Minerva's sudden departure, Albus paced back and forth. He realized that going after her while she was obviously so distressed would have been his fatal mistake and all hopes he had of mending their current status would be dashed rather quickly. Over and over again, he replayed the events from the time the Headmaster from Beaubaxtons contacted him until Minerva's outburst and the quiet clicking of the door as she left.

Part of him understood her reasons for being angry. He had promised to take a holiday with her. No, it wasn't a holiday _with her_. It was a holiday _for them_. Their hectic schedules, no make that his horrendous schedule, kept them apart more than he cared to admit. But what was he supposed to do? A friend, his colleague, needed his help on a matter of great importance. And how was he to know that Aurelia would be in attendance, much less directly across the hall at the hotel…while he was staying in the room reserved for Francois? That surely was a coincidence. Getting together with an old friend should not cause such a volatile reaction from Minerva, no matter their gender or former place in his life. Granted he wouldn't be overly keen on her meeting with a former lover but he trusted her explicitly and he was secure in her love for him.

As the evening began to wane, he began to grow worried. Minerva hadn't returned, nor had she sent him any sort of note to say she had stopped by Xiomara's or Poppy's for a cup of tea or for a friendly ear. He thought of sending Fawkes, just to make certain nothing had happened to her, but when she was in this sort of mood, which had been rare in their marriage, he learned that the best thing he could give her was time. Unfortunately, he had to Portkey away in a few hours time, leaving her behind and, no doubt, unhappy.

With his thoughts still centered on her and their current predicament, Albus paced until he grew weary, then collapsed into Minerva's favorite chair in their sitting room. He desperately tried to stay awake so he could speak with her as soon as she returned but he quickly found his eyes drooping heavily as his mind whirled with thoughts and emotions. Slipping into an uneasy and nightmarish sleep, he spent the remainder of the night, waiting for his beloved to return while running from the demons in his dreams without ever leaving the chair that still held a hint of her perfume.

It was to the very unpleasant sound of a house elf bringing their standard morning order of tea and the paper that Albus woke. He winced from the pain in his neck as he jumped, thinking that perhaps Minerva had returned. Seeing the silver tray and the two cups of tea and no Minerva to share them with, his heart sank. He sighed heavily and pulled himself from the chair after glancing at the nearby clock. Time wasn't on his side today, and he had very little of it left to shower, look over the things Minerva had packed for him, add anything additional and perhaps, he hoped, to see her, before he had to leave.

Minerva looked at her haggard appearance in the mirror and laughed bitterly. How she ever thought she could compete with the likes of Aurelia, especially on a morning like this, was beyond her. No doubt one look at Minerva's dark circles beneath her eyes, rumpled clothing and pale complexion, and he would have no reason not to run back into Aurelia's arms. Still, she had never let him leave the castle without at least some sort of goodbye, and her conscience would not let her commit that grievous error. Casting a few glamour charms on her appearance, Minerva felt somewhat better about her looks, but still dreaded seeing her husband off for the trip. She wanted to remain angry at him for hurting her feelings so, but quite honestly, she didn't have the energy to fight him on this any longer.

"Ready to leave, I see." Her cool tone belied the nerves in her stomach and the dreadful ache in her heart as she stepped into the bedroom where Albus was just closing his traveling bag.

Albus whirled around at the sound of her soft voice, just as he had given up hope of seeing her before he left. Now his mind was at war with his heart. He wanted more than anything to run to her side and scoop her into his arms. However, his head made it perfectly clear that she was still most likely upset and that could lead to another argument or worse…a hexing for him depending on the level of anger still surging within her. He opted for a small smile and a nod of his head.

"Then, have a safe trip and I will, as always, be here when you return." She felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes but with a tightening of her jaw and a raising of her eyebrows, she managed to keep them at bay.

"When I get back we can…" Albus was stopped mid sentence by her slender but almost unnoticeable shaking hand, held up in protest.

"Don't. Don't make me promises. Go and enjoy your conference. I hope you have much success in your presentation and that you're able to catch up with…old friends," she added cynically. "No doubt you'll be the toast of the party, as always," she threw in quietly for effect.

Once again, Albus started to say something but he couldn't think of a single thing to say other than "I love you and will see you soon, then. I will be back early Monday morning, I promise," he answered then winced at the word _promise_.

"As I said, I'll see you later. Now, I have to be off. I have a few things to do this morning that I had planned on doing when we returned from our trip. Suppose I shouldn't waste my time with frivolity, eh?" And with that, Minerva turned and left, just as she lost her battle with the flood of tears now spilling down her cheeks.

Minerva only made it to an unused classroom just down the hall from their rooms before she collapsed. She slid down the back of the closed door as all of her emotions overwhelmed her. She cried for herself, for their relationship, and for their seeming inability to fix it. She didn't know how long she had been crying but when she finally pushed herself up off of the floor her back ached and her neck felt stiff. All of this crying and emotional energy was draining her to the point of exhaustion. What she needed was a good meal, some hot tea and someone to talk to.

Minerva dreaded going back to their rooms. She didn't want to face the emptiness she knew awaited her. However, her Gryffindor courage made her put one foot in front of the other even as her heart protested. Albus would be gone now, gone for three days. She knew she would think of him every moment of that time, while he was able to distract himself with his presentations, colleagues, and Her.

The rooms were as quiet as she feared, and she called a house elf quickly to bring her some sustenance and tea. It was nearing lunch, so some light sandwiches and perhaps fruit would have to do. She walked into the bathroom to freshen up while she waited. She looked even worse than she had earlier. She splashed some cold water on her face and applied some cream to help with the swelling around her eyes. She noticed Albus' personal effects were missing, but did not dwell on it. Instead she moved to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder in order to call both Poppy and Xiomara, hopefully one would be able to come and visit.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and to those who decided to leave us a review as well. We hope this second chapter sparked your interests and you're curious to know what happens next. In Chapter 3, we will see the girls (Poppy and Xiomara) chatting with Minerva…then Xiomara Hooch has a plan…dun dun dun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Poppy, are you there?" Minerva called out.

A figure moved into view, and much to her mortification, she felt a few tears slide down her cheek. She couldn't seem to find her voice now that one of her best friends stood before her. What could she say?

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Poppy asked with concern etching her voice. "You should be gone on your vacation by now."

Another voice spoke up from beyond Minerva's view. "Don't tell me he cancelled yet another vacation." Xiomara Hooch came to stand beside Poppy with a cup of tea in her hands.

Minerva could only nod, which had the result of both friends looking shocked and speechless. Minerva's tears began to fall more earnestly and her best friends both began to speak soothingly, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"I can hex him for you," Xia finally volunteered when none of their platitudes seemed to be working. However, her remark only caused Minerva to cry all the harder.

"We're coming right over," Poppy announced as she grabbed Xiomara's arm.

"You don't have to manhandle me," Xiomara's voice called out as Minerva's two friends disappeared from view.

Minerva pulled back and wiped at her eyes as she stood. Her first thought was she couldn't let them see her looking like this. It certainly wasn't dignified, and she quickly made her way to the wardrobe to pull out some fresh robes to wear. She felt comforted by looking through her clothes and calmed enough that her tears stopped once again.

It was while she was rummaging for the light green summer robes that she had bought just a couple weeks ago that she noticed them. The dress robes she had packed for Albus were hanging on his side at the far end, and the blue ones she liked so much were missing. At first she thought she was simply tired but after a thorough search she had to admit he had switched out the robes. But why?

As she charmed her hair back from her face, Minerva's temper once again began to grow. Gone was the overwhelming despair and sadness that had gripped her earlier. The only reason she could find for Albus to switch out his dress robes was that he wanted to look particularly nice at the ball. And there was no reason he should want to look particularly nice unless there was someone to impress. And that someone, since Minerva would not be in attendance, had to be Aurelia.

The more she thought on it, the more her mind began to spin out possibilities and the more furious she became. So when the knock sounded on her door that signaled the arrival of her friends, it was an irate Minerva who answered the door, a rather dramatic change from the crying mess she had been when they had seen her last.

"Darling, are you okay?" Poppy asked as she flew through the door.

As was her nature, and probably a good part of why she had become a mediwitch, the sturdy woman took charge and had Minerva seated and a hot cup of tea in her hands in no time. In fact, Xiomara was still standing by the door and deciding where to sit when Poppy took her own seat and began her questioning.

"Tell us what happened. I can't imagine what could be so important that he would cancel your vacation. You worked so hard on it after all. And I know he was looking forward to it as much as you were."

"Perhaps if you let her speak we could find out," Xia said as she sat down and Summoned her own cup of tea, and a sandwich.

Poppy huffed but stayed quiet to allow Minerva to speak. For her part, Minerva was not really sure where to start. She was still so angry over the robes that everything else was being pushed out of her mind. The banter between her friends had helped ease the tension she felt, but she was still thrumming with energy. She took a deep sip of tea and allowed it to warm her. The two sets of eyes never strayed far from her face.

"On Wednesday, Albus spoke with the Headmaster of Beauxbatons. The two of them have been working jointly on an important research project. The results were to be presented at the International Wizarding Conference this weekend. Unfortunately, Francois, who was going to be the presenter, became ill and Albus had no choice but to take his place."

Xiomara snorted before taking a sip of tea while Poppy tsked in sympathy.

"On top of that, Aurelia owled to ask him to dinner. It appears that her room will be across the hall at the hotel, so there will be plenty of opportunities for them to visit."

This had both of her friends' attention. Minerva had shared a few stories of Aurelia and they both were very aware of her history with Albus.

"Oh dear," muttered Poppy.

"Bloody hell," cursed Xiomara.

"My thoughts exactly," said Minerva calmly, though her voice shook ever so slightly.

"Tell us everything from the beginning," Poppy encouraged as she took Minerva's hand.

And Minerva did, from the romantic lunch where he broke the news until right before they arrived when she discovered the switched dress robes. To her credit she never broke down. There were a few tense moments, and Poppy had even handed her a handkerchief at one point when her eyes became moist, but Minerva never wavered because she wasn't sure that she could ever get through it if she did.

"I know he was just trying to make it up to me with the romantic meals and flowers, but everything he did just made it worse and now he is gone," Minerva concluded. "Was I too harsh on him?"

"There was a reason that all of his romantic notions upset you Minerva. He has done this entirely too many times. He can't expect your feelings and expectations to be trumped time and again and for you to forgive him because he hands you a bouquet of flowers," Xiomara stated sympathetically.

"She's right dear. Albus may be brilliant, but sometimes he can be a bit thick where you are concerned." Poppy squeezed Minerva's hand before letting go.

Minerva went over everything in her mind again as the two witches refilled the tea and requested some chocolate confections from a house elf. Her anger was nearly gone, and she found that she was truly exhausted. Just having someone listen to her and support her had made a large difference in her handling of the events. However, one thing was still bothering her.

"What about the dress robes?" Minerva questioned.

Poppy and Xiomara both stopped what they were doing before looking at Minerva. Neither one said anything until they had both taken their seats. The tension in the air seemed to thicken until Poppy broke the silence and spoke.

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation. Perhaps he just prefers the blue."

"True," Minerva said. "But he doesn't usually go through his bags so thoroughly. And he has never had a problem when I've packed those robes before. And what about the owl from Aurelia? That arrived a bit faster than I would have expected. How did she know he was suddenly going to be there?"

Minerva was sitting forward in her seat now and she was obviously agitated.

"I am sure…" Poppy began again.

"There is a reasonable explanation," Minerva finished for her with a frown. "Yes, I realize that but what could it be?"

Xiomara had remained quite through the whole exchange and when Minerva turned her attention to her she visibly winced.

"What do you think Xia?"

"Well," she began, "It is a rather odd set of circumstances. What do you think?"

"What if Albus is actually seeing Aurelia…for more than dinner?" Minerva blurted out.

There she had said it. Of course saying it made it all the more real. Minerva felt her heart constrict painfully, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Of course Albus loved her, of course she was being silly, but she needed confirmation of it from her friends.

"Don't be ridiculous," Poppy said instantly, as Minerva knew she would. "Albus loves you completely. Besides, he never would have showed you the letter in the first place if that were the case."

Xia frowned. "Yes but that still doesn't explain it. How do we know that it is all innocent? And even if Albus is innocent, then how do we know that Aurelia is not setting things up to lure him into a trap to try and win him back? Her husband did die a few years ago, right Minerva?"

"Yes," Minerva answered faintly.

Her original intention of making her ideas seem ridiculous were now flying out the window. What if that was Aurelia's intention? How could she stop it when she couldn't even be there to witness it? And could Albus resist his childhood sweetheart who had broken his heart, especially considering he had left an upset and unhappy wife behind?

"I am sure we are overreacting," Poppy said suddenly as Minerva started to look very pale. "Xia you should be ashamed. How do we know it wasn't a friendly note? She has invited both of them to dinner and drinks before."

At that moment a snowy owl came flying in the window and dropped a letter on the table beside Minerva. Surprised, it took Minerva a minute before she was able to procure a treat and as such was nipped rather harshly by the impatient owl. When it left again, Minerva picked up the note and nearly dropped it when she read the outside. Her laughter, when it burst forth, had an eerie quality to it.

"Who's it from?" Xia questioned with concern and curiosity.

"Who do you think?" Minerva spat, not in reaction to her friend's question but rather at the witch who was invading her life so thoroughly.

"It can't be," Poppy exclaimed.

"It most certainly is," Minerva responded as she tore open the missive.

"_My Dear Albus,_

_I hope this reaches you – the owls here are most unreliable and I was not sure what your departure time would be. _

_I came across an old diary yesterday from when the two of us had traveled to Italy for a holiday. I was reading through it and was reminded of a little cafe that served the most exquisite coffee and Pane Uva – perhaps you recall how much we loved Indulgenza Di Mattina. It turns out our accommodations for the seminar are around the corner and I was hoping we could meet in the hotel lobby, say around 7, and perhaps enjoy a delicious breakfast on Saturday morning before the dreary lectures begin._

_Since learning you'd be here instead of Francois, I've been looking forward to catching up on old times and extremely fond memories with you. And who can resist the pleasures of a delicious cappuccino. I hope you will join me._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Aurelia"_

"Oh my," Poppy said quietly.

Minerva, for her part, was trying to decide whether to hex the paper before tearing it into bits and throwing it in the fire or to simply breakdown crying. However, neither happened as the paper was unceremoniously pulled from her grasp. She looked up to find Xia studying the paper intently.

"This seals it," she announced.

"Seals what?" questioned Poppy.

"Well, obviously Aurelia must be up to something," Xiomara stated as she rolled her eyes. "Why else would she bring up all that rot about their trip and old times?"

Minerva wasn't sure what to think, and obviously Poppy felt the same way for neither spoke in response to Xia's statements. A rising panic began to take hold of Minerva's emotions, and her stomach started to churn horribly. How could she stop this witch from stealing her husband's affections from so far away? She could send a letter, of course, but she knew Albus would think she was simply being paranoid.

"What do I do?" Minerva questioned quietly.

"We're going to the conference," Xiomara stated as she began to fold the letter and place it in her pocket.

"What?" both Minerva and Poppy exclaimed in shocked tones.

"You're suspicious of Aurelia, and her intentions toward Albus, and with good reason, Minerva. Rather than waiting to see what happens or fretting over this Aurelia witch, why not go to the conference and see for yourself what is going on?"

"Really, I think that is going a bit too far," Poppy said quickly. "Minerva trusts Albus implicitly, and though he has been distant and not very considerate of late, that is hardly a reason to go spying on him and this woman. I am sure he can take care of himself. "

"Poppy, just look at Minerva. She is a wreck, and she just told us she is worried about his actions. And how do you explain the switched dress robes and how Aurelia knew Albus would be there in the first place? We don't know for certain that Aurelia is the only one with plans." Xiomara said, the last sentence spoken more quietly than the rest. "I trust Albus, as well, but sometimes wizards get odd ideas in their heads, and this Aurelia witch seems to be playing her cards carefully. This will help Minerva, and Albus will never even know we are there."

Poppy took a moment to look at Minerva, who had stayed quiet through the exchanges. "But if we are wrong. After all, I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable…"

"Oh bollocks! That's a load of tripe and you know it."

"The only load of tripe in this room…" Poppy started to say, her face flushed.

"Now, now, you two, the last thing I need is my two best friends fighting over what I should do. I think the decision is mine to make after all," Minerva stated calmly, calmly enough that her friends were eyeing her warily. "How would you propose we get invitations to the symposium?" Minerva questioned Xia.

"Surely you're not considering this?" Poppy asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"I am," Minerva said as she turned to look at the mediwitch. "If you do not wish to be a part of it then I understand. But I just have to know."

Poppy shook her head. "I don't know why I let you two always talk me into these things."

Xiomara gave a whoop of laughter while Poppy glared at the overzealous witch. Minerva gave a slight smile at their antics. She felt her spirits lifting. She was going to do something, something that did not involve wallowing in self-pity while she waited for her husband to return. She might be angry and frustrated with Albus and his work, but she still loved him and she was damned if she was going to allow Aurelia to come between them.

"So what do we need to do?" Minerva questioned.

"You need to take a nap," Xiomara said sternly. "Poppy, give her some Dreamless, but only enough so she can catch a couple hours of rest. We leave this afternoon, so be sure to pack appropriately. I will take care of everything else, including the invitations, after all, I am the one with the appropriate connections," she stated slyly.

"But…" Minerva started.

"No, no questions or excuses. I will be here by 3 o'clock to go over our plans."

Xiomara rushed for the door, leaving Minerva and Poppy standing there, expecting them to follow her orders.

"Oh, and wear a dark traveling cloak with a hood," she managed to announce just before the door clicked shut behind her.

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for all the reviews. Up next…the girls head off to the conference and you'll finally meet Aurelia…**dun dun dun**!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was less than an hour after Xiomara had arrived, bags packed. The three witches were sitting around discussing some final details and waiting for the appointed time to arrive.

"Just tell me we have reservations at a nice place?" Poppy asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"The hotel is fine Poppy. It is clean, relatively spacious, and very near our targets," Xiomara said, clearly aggravated.

"I wish you wouldn't call Albus a target," Minerva stated, though she had a grin on her face. She found she was actually in quite a good mood. This mission, as she called it in her head, had given her something to do rather than worry about her relationship, and she was more than grateful for the reprieve.

"Fine," Xia relented. "Well, it is nearly time. Let's be on our way, shall we?"

All three witches stood, one in obvious excitement, one who looked relieved, and one who looked very nervous. They all filed out Minerva's door and walked without much talking to the gates of Hogwarts. Minerva ruminated on their plan. They were to pick up the invitations from an unnamed source at a place Xia would not divulge, take a Portkey, again procured from a person Xiomara would not name, and arrive at their hotel, a place that, as the others, had remained unnamed. For all the secrecy, which the flying instructor seemed to thrive on, Minerva found she was not at all concerned. She was a bit nervous about not getting caught spying on her husband, but the chances were very slim. They had already discussed applying strong glamours, something Minerva and Poppy both excelled at, and applying charms to their clothing to keep them from being noticed, something subtle just to ward off unwanted attention.

So it was with a light heart that Minerva crossed through the Hogwarts' gates. The afternoon was beautiful, and she spared just a single glance at the tower where her rooms with Albus were located. She might not get her long-sought vacation but she would be going on an adventure. When they reached the apparition point, two sets of eyes turned to Xiomara Hooch.

"Pull up your hoods and meet me at the entrance to Knockturn Alley." She disappeared with a pop before either witch could respond.

"What are we doing here?" Poppy whispered harshly.

Knockturn Alley was quite crowded as all three witches walked close together. Though it was a warm summer day, nearly every occupant of the street had on heavy robes with hoods pulled forward to hide their features.

"This is where we are going to get our invitations so stop complaining so much," Xiomara snapped.

"Xia," Minerva whispered, "Poppy has a point. You should have warned us. Some very terrible things have happened here in the last few years, and as we all know, this isn't exactly the most reputable place in Wizarding Britain."

"Well, what we are doing isn't exactly above–board, so what would you expect. However," she started before she was once again attacked verbally, "my source is completely reliable and the invitations we are about to procure are authentic."

Minerva reached her hands into her robe and fingered the bag of Galleons she had needed to bring in order to pay the person. In the other pocket was her baggage, which had been shrunk before they left. She hoped wherever they were going would be a quick stop.

"Here we are."

Poppy and Minerva looked above their heads to see a rather old and decrepit sign which read _The Potion Peddler_. Minerva shuddered. She had heard rumors about this place, though she had never been inside. Well, to be honest, she had never been this far into Knockturn Alley either.

Xiomara pushed the door open and made her way inside with Poppy and Minerva fast on her heels. Minerva was not surprised to find the rumors were probably true. The place looked like it had not been clean since the day it opened. Most of the occupants looked up at their arrival, but looked away in disinterest soon afterward. Every single person inside had hooded robes similar to their own, even if the newest guests' robes tended to be of a higher, and cleaner, quality.

Xiomara led them to the dingy bar and took a seat. Poppy hesitated, but Minerva could not see her face to see what she was thinking. However, after one look at the bar stool in front of her with a sticky residue, she pulled out her wand, hiding it as best as she could, and cast a strong cleaning charm.

"Min," Xiomara hissed, "try not to get us evicted before we even sit down."

"She's just being sanitary," Poppy whispered. "I'd have done it if the barkeeper hadn't looked our way just as I was debating."

"I refuse to sit in whatever it was on my seat," Minerva said in a low voice.

"Look, I know you two are not used to this sort of establishment, but you do not want the barkeeper to take offense. And if you keep up with that sort of behavior, the other patrons are bound to start noticing. We are trying to remain inconspicuous, in case you have forgotten."

Minerva didn't respond, as Xiomara was right about their intentions. She certainly didn't want to draw attention to herself. She was bound to be recognized, should their faces be revealed. With a sigh of resignation, Minerva seated herself and leaned toward her friends.

"How long before your contact shows up?"

"It should be soon. When he arrives, I will handle everything. Minerva, you just need to hand him the money," Xiomara answered.

"What would you three like to drink?" a gruff voice asked.

All three witches jumped at the unexpected intrusion. Minerva looked up to see the barman staring at them. He was older, with a large red nose and hard eyes.

"Hey, George," Xiomara said calmly. "Business going well?"

"Xiomara Hooch," George, as Xia called him, exclaimed quietly. "It's been a long time since you visited."

"Well, with working at the school and all…" Xiomara didn't finish her sentence but Minerva noticed her head nod in the hood.

"No need to explain. Would you like your usual?"

"No, I think I'll go a little lighter since it is early. I've got some business to take care of. How about a Flaming Phoenix?"

"Sure thing," he said before turning to look at Minerva and Poppy. "And what can I get for the two of you?"

"I'll take a Gillywater," Minerva responded.

"Do you have a nice Merlot?" Poppy questioned.

"They'll have the same as me, George," Xiomara said quickly.

"Very well," George said, with a curious but contemptuous look in his eyes.

"You don't order Gillywater or wine at a place like this," Xia hissed at them as soon as George was far enough away.

"Whyever not?" Minerva responded. "Gillywater is a perfectly civilized drink, especially for this time of day. And how often have you come here?"

"It was a….while ago and I don't want to talk about it," Xiomara huffed.

"Oh, don't tell me you dated someone who frequented here?" Poppy questioned, knowing that most of Xia's less tasteful stories always revolved around men.

"That is none of your concern at the moment," Xiomara responded forcefully, causing her hood to nearly fall off.

Minerva almost laughed. It was very hard to have a conversation when you could see so little of a person's face. Basically, she could make out hoods moving around and shadows of features. She wondered how the regulars managed.

"Three Flaming Phoenixes," the barman said as three drinks of blood red and swirling yellow were levitated in front of them.

"Thanks," Xia responded as she slid him the required amount of money along with a generous tip.

"Whatever is in this drink anyway?" Poppy inquired while she sniffed at the contents.

Minerva had heard of the drink and was interested to try it. Supposedly it was a blend of liqueurs with a fruity flavor that made it easy to drink. Taking a sip she realized it was even better than she would have imagined, smooth as silk and creamy.

"This is excellent," she commented.

"It is good, but watch yourself because it will knock you on your arse if you have more than one." Xiomara paused before adding, "Maybe you should only drink half of yours Poppy."

"I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of holding my liquor," Poppy said, obviously affronted.

A softly muttered _hmmm_ was Xia's only response.

Within minutes of them falling into a comfortable silence, the door to the pub opened and a large figure entered. His cloak was dark, but not black, perhaps a blue, Minerva thought to herself just as Xia stood. Minerva followed her lead, after taking one more sip of her drink for fortification.

The giant of a man moved toward them and nodded his head. "Xia," the voice behind the hood said as he discreetly cast a few charms around them. Presumably ones which would hinder those trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Thank you for coming," Xia responded. "My friends," she said as way of introduction as she nodded first toward Minerva and then Poppy.

"A pleasure," the deep baritone voice responded.

"As you are on a tight schedule," he said as he removed a large envelope from his pocket and handed it to Xiomara.

Minerva found the whole situation to be odd, but said nothing as Xia confirmed the contents. "Everything's in order."

That was Minerva's cue, and she removed the bag of galleons and handed it to the robed figure. "Thank you," she whispered.

The covered head nodded before moving past them and calling out his drink order to the bartender. It was as if he had never stopped to speak with them at all.

"Can we go?" Poppy questioned.

"Yes, let's get back to Diagon Alley before catching our Portkey to the hotel."

All three witches exited the bar as quickly as they could. Minerva's nerves, which had been dormant while they were in the pub, began to attack her full force. The plan was moving forward, and she realized, as they entered into the relative safety of Diagon Alley and took hold of the Portkey, that there was no going back now.

Albus looked around the extravagantly appointed room and sighed unhappily. Even in the midst of all this splendor and comfort, he found it very hard to relax or to even enjoy the scenery afforded by the large windows. His bag sat at the foot of the bed, empty. It had taken him hardly any time at all to unpack and afterwards, he thought a nice rest would do him some good after an uneasy night. He tossed and turned, but, unable to turn off his mind, he decided to take in some of the city from the comfort of his room by staring out the window.

His mind was muddled with all sorts of conflicting thoughts, and his heart was certainly troubled. Never in all their years of marriage had Minerva let him leave for a trip without a goodbye kiss and a cuddle the night before. But this time…oh, this time he had not been so fortunate. He had spent a restless night, hoping she would return before dawn and then when she did appear, he waited on tenterhooks for her to reveal her current state of mind and mood. To say he was disappointed would have been an understatement, but in truth he wasn't surprised that she was still angry with him.

Even now as he stared out the window and down on the busy street, he tried desperately to think of some way to make amends despite the distance between them. Flowers never seemed to work on her. Ginger newts were too common for such a grievous error on his part. A love note most likely would not be as well-received as he would like, especially since she knew that Aurelia was also in attendance at this conference.

Ah, yes, Aurelia. The one part of his past that Minerva had trouble accepting was this one particular woman. He had tried desperately, over the years, to convince Minerva both through actions and words that she was the only woman who held his heart. At times, he felt utterly successful but then Minerva's path crossed with Aurelia's and all his work would be undone faster than a snitch streaking across the sky. He had discussed all of this with Minerva, and each time she would brush aside his concerns in a feeble attempt to placate him or to set her own mind at ease.

He had never truly understood Minerva's dislike for Aurelia. He had known her longer than he had almost anyone in his circle of friends, and he had certainly known her better. His thoughts turned to their time spent together and how carefree and simple life had seemed back then. She had made him laugh at even the simplest of things, and yet with one look, she could stop him in his tracks as the suspense in the air grew thick around them. But as with most things, it had ended and he had moved on and so had she.

It had been a shock to read of her husband's death in the _Daily Prophet_, and for hours, he had struggled with the idea of what was an appropriate course of action. He wanted to send an owl, offering his condolences, but at the same time he didn't want that simple gesture to be misunderstood, both by Aurelia and also by Minerva. Even then, he had felt caught in the middle, despite there really being no middle ground upon which to stand. In the end, he'd done what his heart dictated and sent her a lovely note expressing his sorrow at her loss, and even attended the funeral. Ever since that time, he had seen Aurelia occasionally, and their friendship had been renewed.

As his trip down memory lane continued, he was roused from his thoughts by a quiet knock on the door. He smiled softly. He'd recognize that knock anywhere. He should, for he'd heard it plenty of times. Yes, there were some things never forgotten about past loves and romances. He quickly walked to the door and paused for a moment to smooth down his robes and to run his fingers back through his hair, hoping to look his best. A quick glance around the room revealed his crumpled bedding and his pyjamas hiding under the pillow, but another rap at the door distracted him before he could cast a charm to rectify the disheveled bedding.

"Aurelia, what a wonderful surprise," he exclaimed as he opened the door to find a beautiful witch standing before him in shocking red robes that clung to her curves. "Looking as beautiful as ever, too, I see," he added with a wink as he leaned in for a hug. But before he could complete the embrace, Aurelia had already stepped into his arms and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Still indulging on those sherbet lemons I see. I would have thought Minerva would have stopped you from that habit by now since she's not really the sweet sort," Aurelia commented. "I don't honestly know what her objection was to the little things. I quite enjoyed your lemon flavored kisses…and all the other ones too," she added with a slight sway to her hips as she entered his rooms.

Albus closed the door behind him, blushing furiously at her compliment and at the kiss she'd bestowed upon him immediately. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"Oh, I'm so insanely jealous. You have such a marvelous view of the city from your suite. I am afraid I have a view of nothing more than the back side of the hotel," she groused as she stepped out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail.

Albus joined her on the balcony and drank in the sites and sounds of the bustling city below. "I'm sorry you're unhappy with your rooms. The view isn't that important to me, so perhaps we could switch rooms. I'm sure you'd get more enjoyment out of the view, and you know how noises keep me awake. It might not be a bad idea for both of us," he suggested.

It was true. Ever since he was little, he'd been a light sleeper and, though some noises could keep him awake for hours, some actually lulled him to sleep. Unfortunately, the sounds from busy cities only interrupted his dreams, and he never felt quite rested in the morning. The only exception to that was when he was in Minerva's arms. The Hogwarts Express could barge into their bedroom at full steam, and as long as she never stirred, he was content to sleep right through it.

"Still as chivalrous as ever," she gushed as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I might just take you up on that offer, but first we have some catching up to do. It's been far too long since we've had a proper chat and one that didn't involve work in some way." She took him by the hand and led him inside the room, having him sit into one of the chairs by the empty fireplace. "So, tell me what I've been missing since I last saw you, dear."

Albus couldn't believe he was actually sitting in a hotel room with Aurelia and discussing his personal life and everything that had happened to him recently. The biggest laughs of the afternoon emerged when he began to share stories of Aberforth and his goats. That easily whittled away an hour, especially when she began to ask questions and then listened with keen interest to his answers.

"Sounds like he's the same old adorable Abe," she smiled, wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I can't believe he actually thought you'd come to a wedding for his goats. I swear he comes up with some of the craziest ideas, but he has a way of making you sit up and take notice of his whims. I always enjoyed spending time with him, in a bizarre sort of way," she laughed.

"He always found you enjoyable too. He loved it when you would take time to get to know his goats and learn their names. That makes him feel special and that you're really taking him seriously, something which doesn't happen too often for the old chap, I'm afraid."

"All of your family, while eccentric, was wonderful. They were like a breath of fresh air, and sometimes I honestly miss having that connection with someone. It's nice having family to rely upon, even if you rarely see them. In the case of your family, I always felt like they were only a Floo-call away for us if we needed them, and even at those family gatherings, they never made me feel like an outsider."

He scoffed loudly. "You've never been an outsider and you know it. You're as much a part of the family as anyone blood related. When we called off the wedding, I'm not sure who they were most concerned about…you or me," he chuckled.

Aurelia and Albus sat in silence for a bit, each reminiscing about long ago times and places. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like if we'd gone ahead and married? How many children we'd have or where our adventurous lifestyle would have taken us?" she asked softly.

"I used to think on that quite a bit, to be honest. But that was before I learned to move on and enjoy my life. I will always fondly remember our time together, and you know that. Some things are hard to forget." Another silence descended upon them, growing almost too quiet.

"Right…well I'm not going to sit around here all day when there's a city out there that we need to discover. But first, if you're truly serious, how about we change rooms before we get too involved with our extracurricular activities?"

"An excellent idea, my dear. I'll help you move your things over."

In a matter of minutes, Aurelia and Albus had managed to gather all of her belongings in the hotel room and transfer them to Albus' suite. "Give me a few minutes to freshen up and I'll be ready to go. I am hoping I can convince you to buy me some gelato. I think it was you who introduced me to the delicious treat and it's only fair that you buy me a generous helping of it," she teased as she made her way into the bathroom. Just before she closed the door, she gave him a subtle wink.

"Albus…do me a favor and look in the wardrobe for the pale blue robes and bring them to me, please." She had decided that she'd be much more comfortable in something lighter, something more fun for an evening of exploring the city with Albus. Remembering his love for shades of blue, she felt that would be a perfect choice.

"Here they are," he said as he knocked on the door. She opened it slightly and took the robes, handing him the red ones.

"Just toss them anywhere. I'll take care of hanging them up when we get back from our outing."

Albus tossed the robes across one of the chairs near the foot of the bed but failed to see it slip to the floor carelessly. When Aurelia emerged from the bathroom, she went straight for the bed and slipped off her more boring boots and stockings, leaving them in a heap on the floor before slipping into her more comfortable sandals. "I'm ready when you are, dear," she announced as she stood up and took Albus' hand in hers.

"You look very pretty and the color suits you." His eyes twinkled happily as he extended his arm.

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Can't have you being stolen away by all the eager witches downstairs, now can I? Since it was announced that you were going to attend this conference, the number of witches attending has grown exponentially. And I do believe there was quite a large gathering in the lobby downstairs when I came back upstairs. You'd better hold on to me tightly in case they try to tear you away," she teased, knowing how embarrassed he'd always been by the attention he received from women.

"I'm so lucky to have you here to protect me, then," he chuckled as they made their way downstairs, arms wrapped securely around each other.

**A/N:** So, that's Aurelia…for starters! Isn't she just lovely!? You'll get to see even more of her interactions with Albus as well as catching up with _Albus' Avenging Angels_ (as one lovely reviewer commented from the last chapter…you know who you are and we THANK YOU!). Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Minerva, Xiomara, and Poppy had just arrived at the Excelsior Hotel and thanks to some strong glamour charms by Minerva, they were able to walk freely among the guests without fear of being noticed. It had taken some strongly worded threats from Minerva before Xiomara would allow her to alter her spiky hair and place her in more feminine robes, but in the end, she'd given up. After all, this was for Minerva and the disguise would only be needed for a short period of time…just long enough to catch Albus…doing whatever it was he was doing.

"We have a reservation and are attending the conference," Xiomara announced to the wizard behind the counter at the front desk. "I think you'll find we're on the seventh floor."

"Indeed you are, ladies. Those are some of our best suites, and I can assure you, you'll be in great company." The brown-eyed man looked around, as if expecting someone to step around the corner and reprimand him at any moment. "I shouldn't tell you this, but Albus Dumbledore…THE Albus Dumbledore, is staying on that very same floor! You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to hold this room for you ladies," he said as he rubbed together his fingertips, indicating a little compensation for his troubles wouldn't be refused.

Minerva picked up rather quickly on the man's intentions, and despite several elbows to the ribs from Poppy and a very disgruntled Xiomara, Minerva slipped the man a few galleons and a winning smile. "Any chance you'd tell us the room number for a few extra galleons?" she dared to ask the wiry man.

After seeing that his palm was now glistening with gold coins, he smiled a very toothy grin. "He's in room 717 and it has a lovely view from the balcony. Your room is located two doors down from his on the opposite side of the hall. If you play your cards just right, you might be able to catch him in between seminars or even in the hallway. He's a pretty hard fellow to miss."

"Indeed," Minerva bit back sarcastically. She turned to Xiomara and Poppy as she took the key and headed upstairs, but was suddenly stopped in her tracks by Poppy's firm hand on her arm.

"Look, Minerva…going across the lobby over there," she whispered softly. Xiomara, having missed the initial pause caught sight of something that made even her heart break, and she turned around just in time to see shock register across Minerva's face.

Albus and Aurelia were holding on to each other tightly as they laughed and crossed the main entranceway towards the street. Obviously Albus had said something rather charming for just before they stepped outside, Aurelia burst into a peal of laughter and smacked his arm playfully then leaned against him, her head resting on his upper arm.

Minerva's knees went weak as she watched her husband and his former lover exit the hotel for the hustle and bustle of the city. "Let's go get this over with. I'm beginning to feel ill, and I need to know where I stand, though from the looks of it, it's not in my favor," she said with a resolve unlike any other.

Xiomara had never felt the urge to hex Albus Dumbledore as much as she did at this particular moment in time. The look on Minerva's face was almost unbearable, and it pained even her cavalier heart to know that love could be so fickle and so cruel sometimes. "The absolute nerve of him," she announced through gritted teeth. "I ought to follow him and that…that…shameless git into the street and hex them in front of everyone. Hell, it would be worth all the trouble it would cause the Ministry and all the Aurors who would have to come in and Obliviate the Muggles!"

"Xiomara Hooch! You will do no such a thing. We are here to help Minerva, and hexing Albus and Aurelia won't get us any answers. There may be a logical explanation for what we just saw, and there's no need to go around stirring up more trouble. We're not even supposed to be here, remember?" Poppy was trying desperately to keep her voice down so as not to draw unnecessary attention towards herself or their little trio.

"Can we please go upstairs now? I've seen enough already to make me even more suspicious than I was before, and if I'm to have any peace I may as well get it tonight rather than waiting for THE Albus Dumbledore to answer my bloody questions. It certainly didn't take him long to forget that he's supposed to be enjoying this time with me, his wife, on our holiday." She paused and laughed bitterly. "I wonder if he even knows how much planning and time I put into arranging our little trip. No matter now, I suppose, since he seems happy as a lark with Aurelia," she spat vehemently.

Xiomara grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her into the corridor leading to the stairs. "We came here to put this issue to rest, and we're not going until we see it through. I promise you that, Minerva. We're in this to the end and if we have to hex them both into oblivion, then I'm ready. We already know what room number he's in, and THAT THING is staying across the hall. It shouldn't be too hard for us to do a little snooping since we've already come this far." Xiomara took a look at Minerva, and she felt a cold wave pass over her, seeing the fire beginning to bubble in those green eyes. "Min, I think you need to go upstairs and take a little rest. You're not looking so well, dearie…no offense intended," she added quickly upon seeing Minerva's brow furrow even more.

"Xia's right, Minerva. You aren't looking all that well, and maybe a little tea would help to calm your nerves. Getting angry won't help anything. We will sneak around while you rest for a bit."

Seeing the sense in Poppy and Xiomara's suggestions, Minerva acquiesced, and the three witches headed upstairs. Once Minerva had a strong cup of tea and was sitting down, Xiomara and Poppy promised they'd be back soon. They were going downstairs to see if they could catch a glimpse of Albus and Aurelia, or at least learn more information about where they'd gone. But as soon as the door closed, Minerva was on her feet and headed across the hall to Albus' room.

Using her cat like instincts, Minerva sniffed the air and was not surprised to find the scent of jasmine hanging in the air. Having never been overly fond of the scent herself, she found she wasn't very surprised when Aurelia showed up wearing it when Minerva had met her for the first time. _So, she's been here already, though it could just be lingering in the hallway. As I recall, she did used to bathe in the stuff,_ Minerva thought as she reached out to touch the doorknob. Stealthily, she whispered a spell at the door and was surprised to find that Albus hadn't even bothered to ward his rooms beyond the usual hotel security. _Hmm, guess it's hard to keep people out if in your heart you really want to let HER in_, she mused as she began to grit her teeth, seething..

The door opened with no resistance and Minerva stepped inside. She could already sense Albus' presence in the room and smell his wonderful cologne, her favorite. He must have packed it at the last minute, despite already knowing that Minerva had included her second favorite in his bag. Obviously he had packed both the cologne and his blue dress robes after the owls arrived from Aurelia. It fit perfectly with everything else going on in their lives and her growing suspicions. She cast a critical eye around the room and suddenly felt her heart leap into her throat, and not for the first time today.

Before her was a large bed with rumpled sheets. It looked as if someone had either had a struggle or a very good time. Quickly disregarding the first option, she was left with just the one, and it caused tears to well in Minerva's eyes. She also noticed a woman's stockings and dress thrown onto the floor, along with a pair of boots which certainly didn't belong to Albus. Minerva had seen Aurelia a few times in her life, and each time she'd been wearing something red. It wasn't hard to believe that the red dress belonged to her and that the boots and that sickeningly jasmine smell went along with it. But the moment she spotted Albus' pajamas among the bedding, she lost all resolve and fled from the room. Her worst fears had been realized, for what other reason could there be to describe everything she'd just seen with her own two eyes?

The instant she stepped out into the hall and slammed the door, Poppy and Xiomara rounded the corner, excited that they finally had directions to the restaurant mentioned in Aurelia's letter.

"Merlin's beard, Min…what's wrong with you? Do you want to get us caught or kicked out of the hotel for being rowdy? I mean, really. I am the one who's supposed to be known for causing a ruckus in hotels, but you…never you!" Xiomara should have known better than to challenge Minerva when she was this angry, but the words had spilled from her mouth before she had a chance to think.

"I think it would be wise for you to get out of my way. I am going to hex Albus Perceival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore into the next year and his little tart of a former lover will be lucky if she makes it to the next century!" Minerva's fists were balled and her anger was palpable. "So help me Athena and all the other deities, I will not stand by and let either of them make a fool out of me. I may have wasted my time planning a bloody vacation for the two of us, but I'll be damned if they're going to parade around the streets of Italy while I'm supposed to be back at home pining away for him to return. I am a Gryffindor, and by all means, I come by my Sorting honest. I'll confront him in front of the entire conference if necessary!"

Minerva was well on her way to a full rant as Poppy pulled Minerva and Xiomara into their rooms, quickly locking and warding the door behind her to keep other guests from hearing her shouting. "Minerva McGonagall! Stop that this instant and tell us exactly what you saw to stoke your fires."

"Rumpled sheets, clothes on the floor, and a certain red dress and stockings, which unless Albus has something else he'd like to admit, most assuredly don't belong to him. It might be common for his brother to parade around with goats, Merlin love him, but if Albus has taken to wearing women's clothing…well I may have bigger problems than Aurelia."

"Holy Harpies, Min…you mean you actually saw the evidence with your own eyes? Sweet Nick's Ghost…he's a bold little bugger, but maybe you're making too much out of this. There could be a logical explanation for it that we're missing," Xiomara stated.

It wasn't like Hooch to be the calm and level headed one but in this case, she felt she had to be. Poppy wasn't exactly the daring sort, and Minerva was more hell-bent on revenge for what she thought she saw in that room rather than seeking out the truth and hearing it from Albus.

"Oh, Minerva, I'm so sorry," Poppy exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

Minerva felt tears start in her eyes as her friend squeezed her reassuringly. However, she wasn't about to become a miserable mess. If Albus was cheating on her with that tramp, she would show him she was made of sterner stuff.

"Don't coddle me, Poppy. At this moment, I would much rather just find the bastard and hex off his bits."

Poppy jumped back and looked toward Xiomara, who was in the process of deciding what she could do to diffuse the situation. "Tell you what…let's get ourselves some dinner and plot out our course for the morning. Poppy and I managed to get directions to the café where they are having breakfast tomorrow. If we can get close enough to their table, maybe they will give us either a logical explanation or more ammunition." Secretly, she was hoping they'd find a reasonable set of excuses and explanations, because as angry as Minerva was at this point, it would not be pretty for Albus, Aurelia, or anyone else who got in Minerva's path.

"Fine, but I know what I saw," Minerva said, still furious.

"We believe you," Poppy said reassuringly. "But I also think Xiomara has a point. Let's not react too quickly. Best to have actual proof of them together than to go in with just a dress on the hotel room floor. That way they can't lie to you. Besides, you wouldn't want to throw out accusations that are not true, right?"

Minerva paced as Poppy spoke and her anger started to fade. Her heart hurt but she wouldn't let herself think on it. As far as she was concerned Albus had broken their marriage vows. Though both Xia and Poppy thought there could be an explanation, there is nothing that she knew of which could explain having another woman's clothes on his hotel room floor and rumpled sheets. Still, they did have a point about having visual evidence. It might kill her to see it, but if she went charging in now and he came up with some excuse where she had to forgive him, she didn't know that she could ever trust him again.

Feeling suddenly very tired, Minerva sat down. "Let's have dinner brought in. I'm not in much of a mood for traipsing around the city."

Xiomara seemed to think this was an excellent idea and started to search for a menu. "And to lighten things up, I say we all get some Flaming Phoenixes. My treat!"

Poppy and Minerva looked at one another. It probably wasn't the best idea with a busy day ahead. "Come on, live a little," Xiomara prodded.

Well, they had been rather good, after all.

**A/N:** And the plot thickens…dun dun dun! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! And as a special note…**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LISA** (August 21)…the other half of Hogwarts Duo!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Minerva woke up with a splitting headache and cracked open just one eye. Her head was pounding incessantly and in time to the loud snores emanating from Xiomara Hooch. Poppy, who was sharing the bed with Xia, had placed a pillow over her head as a sound barrier. Obviously she had not woken up long enough to cast a silencing spell on her friend or she had felt it would be wrong to do so. Having no such reservations herself, Minerva quickly picked up her wand and pointed it at the sleeping witch. When the blessed sound of silence filled the room, she let out a sigh of relief.

She placed her feet on the floor and stood. Note to self, she thought wryly, do not drink more than one Flaming Phoenix in a night. She moved to the liquor cabinet and nearly smiled when her blurry vision alighted upon a hangover potion. She broke the cap and downed the contents just as another unopened bottle appeared to take its place. Immediately her vision cleared and her headache receded.

Looking at the clock, she realized they had all overslept. They only had one hour to get three witches ready with one bathroom. Deciding the others could fend for themselves, Minerva entered the bathroom and took a very hot shower. Her thoughts were centered on the day's events. They were going spying at breakfast, would have a nice lunch out, and perhaps attend a few of the seminars, and then finish with some more spying for dinner, or rather at dinner. Of course, the last part hinged on whether they could find out which restaurant the two were headed to.

Toweling off and moving to the mirror, Minerva realized she looked like hell. She had massive smudges under her eyes, eyes which were bloodshot, and her skin was pale and tired looking. It was a good thing they were going to use glamours to move around. If she didn't, she might actually be mistaken for a hag. With careful precision, Minerva cast the spells she needed and smiled at the results. With brown hair, bright blue eyes and a nice olive complexion, she looked very nice indeed.

She exited the bathroom just as Poppy moved from the bed. Xiomara was still out cold, and luckily she was still silent. Minerva headed over to the bar and took out another hangover remedy, the one which had appeared to replace her own. She handed it over to a grateful looking Poppy.

"You'd best hurry, not much time until we need to leave. I'll wake Xia," Minerva said after Poppy had emptied the vial.

Poppy looked panicked and, with a hastily called thank you, headed into the bathroom herself. Minerva, for her part, was grinning madly as she headed over to Xia. Just because the sleeping witch couldn't talk, it didn't mean she couldn't hear. And on top of it, though Poppy and Minerva had discussed their glamours extensively, Xia had been bored with the conversation and had left them part way through, therefore she really didn't know what either of them would end up looking like. So while Poppy had shown no surprise at the 'stranger' in their room, Xiomara was sure to be quite put off.

"Oh, Xia, darling, it's time to get up," Minerva called out in a singsong voice, just before the sound of a rather loud gong rent the air.

Xiomara went shooting up in the bed only to grab her head a moment later as pain radiated through. She cracked one eye, just as Minerva had done earlier, and it looked murderously upon a grinning witch. Of course, less than a second later she had grabbed her wand and pointed it at her.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Minerva said loudly between bouts of laughter. "I have already applied my glamour."

Xia's mouth began to move, but nothing came out, which was just fine with Minerva since whatever she was saying didn't look very pleasant anyway. And when Xiomara grabbed at her throat and then lunged for her, Minerva doubled over laughing as she skittered out of the way. Quickly grabbing a hangover remedy and handing to her friend who was now on the floor, she released the silencing spell.

"…bloody kill you."

"Are you through?" Minerva asked sweetly.

Xiomara downed the contents of the vial and took a deep breath. "Quite."

"Well, you only have thirty minutes to get ready, so I suggest you hurry."

Xia sprang up, her rude awakening forgotten, and sprinted for the bathroom. Chaos ensued when she entered, but things quieted down shortly, and Minerva was soon dressing in a pair of nice robes which had been charmed a different color. She looked down at her hand and the elegant gold band that adorned it. She had put it on the same day the students left. However, it would be necessary to take it off to complete her disguise.

As she slid it off and hid it in her baggage, she found her heart hurt even more. A little sleep had improved her disposition. Poppy and Xiomara had been right to state that Minerva should require more proof. There could be an explanation. She trusted Albus more than any other being on the planet, and he deserved to be innocent until proven guilty.

The two witches who had been bickering in the bathroom emerged looking quite nice in their glamours, and it distracted Minerva from her musings. Xiomara had long blond hair, gray eyes and a creamy complexion. She was quite the beauty, and Minerva knew she must be fuming at Poppy and Minerva for making her look so feminine. Poppy, on the other hand, had short silver hair and warm brown eyes, with a few more wrinkles than was usual. Her complexion was similar to that of Minerva.

After they had dressed, everyone headed out the door silently. There wasn't much to talk about, and Minerva's thoughts drifted to what was ahead. They had decided she would assume her cat form, and Poppy would cast a glamour on her. It would be easier for her to get close that way. Poppy and Xia would find somewhere to sit, but might not manage to get close enough. Still, their presence would help Minerva get through what needed to be done.

Soon, they had found the restaurant; Aurelia was not far off in her estimate of it being around the corner. They backtracked a bit into a deserted corner after seeing that their two targets had not arrived yet.

"I decided to make you entirely white, with blue eyes similar to what you already have with your glamour. Patterned fur would be difficult, and I don't want to take any chances with it not holding. I'll need to pick you up once you transform so that I can get an idea of your shape. I have never put a glamour on a cat before and being familiar with your features will help me a great deal," Poppy stated.

"I fully expected as much. Are you ready?" Minerva questioned.

At the mediwitch's nod, Minerva transformed. She felt her friend's hands wrap around her as she picked her up off the ground. Once she was securely positioned in her arms, one hand wandered over her body as Poppy familiarized herself with Minerva's cat form. It felt nice and she began to purr.

Xiomara snickered, but stopped when she realized Minerva was looking at her through narrowed cat eyes. "Now don't forget, we will be around. Once Albus and Aurelia arrive, we will try to find a table as close as possible," Xiomara stated as she confirmed their plans while distracting Minerva from her recent laughter. "Also, you might want to prepare yourself in case Aurelia gets a little too close to Albus. Based on your previous encounters, and what you saw last night, it is entirely likely that she will be quite friendly with him."

At the mention of Aurelia's name and her possible actions, Minerva's claws dug into Poppy's arm. She would scratch the witch if she so much as breathed in Albus' direction.

"Do I need to declaw you?" Poppy asked threateningly.

Minerva's ears flattened, giving her obvious opinion on the matter. However, she soon butted her head on her friend's arm in a show of good will.

"Very well, but do be careful and don't hurt anyone." Poppy said as she set Minerva down. "No matter what you hear, just remember that Azkaban is not a retirement home."

Minerva stretched as Poppy began to cast the glamour over her. The magic tickled her fur, and she felt the need to rub against the ground. However, before she acted on her instincts, Xiomara leaned down and gave her back a quick rub. "A little scratch never hurt anyone," she whispered so Poppy would not hear.

Minerva meowed in agreement and trotted off toward the restaurant so she could place herself right in the middle of things.

She had only been milling about in the open café for a few moments when she sensed Albus'magic long before she ever heard his voice. In times past it would have been music to her ears, the sweet sound of his soothing voice as he spoke gently and with such compassion and emotion. If she'd been in her human form, she might have blushed as her mind filled with remembrances of softly whispered words in the dark of night as they lay together, naked and sated…so very happy.

Turning around and sniffing, as if detecting the delicious scent of salmon in the air, she spotted Albus. He was always easy to detect in a crowd, thanks to his rather outlandish style of dress, though these robes were among some of his less colorful ones. And of course, snuggling into his side was Aurelia, beaming as if she belonged there. Minerva could feel her hackles raising as she caught Aurelia looking intently at Albus as he procured a table for them and held out the chair for her.

As soon as Poppy and Xiomara caught a glimpse of Albus and the other woman, they made their move to secure a table nearby for themselves. They were most unfortunate to lose the only table close to their targets to a young couple, no doubt honeymooners, based on the way they groped each other in public…or so Xiomara remarked rather loudly, earning her a stern rebuke from Poppy.

The table they were given was situated more towards the street where the hustle and bustle of the city life kept them from overhearing a single word of the conversation. More than once, Poppy had to remind her cohort in crime that staring was not going to be effective and that they would simply have to trust Minerva to remain in control of her emotions. Neither witch truly believed it possible, especially if Aurelia started to make a move towards something more than friendship.

Minerva searched the café and quickly located her best friends. She smiled to herself as she overheard Xiomara grousing about the young lovers and how they should get a room if they wanted to have a good shag. Leave it to Xiomara, the one witch who had probably done more daring things in public, to pick this particular time and place to start pointing fingers at others. Comforted by the fact that Poppy seemed to be reeling her back into stealth mode, Minerva meowed and turned her attention back to her husband and his former lover.

She watched from a short distance away as they perused the menus leisurely. She did not miss how Aurelia seemed to want to continuously touch Albus' arm or hand when she found something which sounded particularly enticing. However, she was pleased to note how the favor was not returned. Instead of initiating any flirtatious contact with her, Albus merely leaned over slightly and pointed to the item on the menu. That would have been all well and good if Aurelia had actually been looking at the menu. Instead, her full attention was devoted to the man sitting with her. It was the look of a woman very intrigued by the man and not the conversation.

After placing their order, the two old friends seemed to slip into a comfortable silence, at least that's how it would look to Xiomara and Poppy. To Minerva, though, things looked much different. From her vantage point as a feline, she was able to see what went on beneath the table and her heart began to beat much faster than before. Be it from anger or hurt, she wasn't exactly sure but she had agreed to spy on her husband no matter how painful it might become.

As the light conversation started up once more, Minerva moved closer to her targets, milling about as if looking for a wayward mouse or perhaps a friendly diner. It was then that she noticed Aurelia's legs beginning to stretch out beneath the table. That wasn't so unusual. Often times sitting in one spot caused Minerva's legs to grow restless, but she did not expect the witch to so openly flirt with a married man by rubbing her leg against his.

Albus jumped slightly as he felt Aurelia's foot brush against his leg, and without calling attention to the movement, he simply brushed it off as an accident and continued on with his train of thought. When it happened again, he no doubt thought that perhaps she felt a bit cramped. Sliding his chair slightly back from the table and once again moving his own legs out of her way, he continued on with the conversation.

Minerva had seen more than enough. Stealthily she moved closer to their table and was pleased to hear Albus discussing Hogwarts and various colleagues Aurelia might have met during their time together. It wasn't an intimate conversation at all, but one she would have expected to overhear between people who shared a common history of people, places and events. She was almost ready to return to Xiomara and Poppy when she noticed Aurelia's restless legs once more.

That was it for Minerva. She had reached her breaking point and decided to teach the old woman a lesson she might not soon forget. Aurelia had just slipped her foot out of her sandal, probably for another pass at Albus, and Minerva, not willing to stand back and let her enemy successfully stalk her prey, unsheathed her claws and waited.

Not a moment later, Aurelia's bare foot made a move and so did Minerva. Sharp claws met bare skin, causing the woman to scream in pain and shock. Albus, not knowing what had happened at all, jumped quickly to his feet as an unnoticed Minerva scampered off towards the table near the street. She paused in the shadow of a bush to watch with glee as Aurelia patted her foot with a napkin. She hadn't meant to draw blood, but she wasn't exactly sorry for it either. Maybe that would teach the hormonal old hag to dally with another woman's husband!

As soon as she reached the table where her curious friends sat, she jumped into Poppy's lap and gave a loud mew, signaling them that it was time to retreat and perhaps discuss their options.

"Merlin Min…what did you do to her? Wait, let me guess. You interrupted a game of footsie with those sharp claws of yours," Poppy announced nervously.

"Good for you! 'Bout time someone dug their claws into the battleaxe and let her suffer a bit. You've certainly done enough of that at her hand. It's time she had the favor returned. I'm proud of you!" Xiomara reached out and took Minerva from Poppy's arms, giving her a big hug. "Now, how about we go to the bakery around the corner and you can tell us what you saw and heard. I dare say the tramp won't try the footsie game any more today," she giggled as they started down the street.

When they reached a safe alcove, Minerva transformed back and Poppy applied the appropriate glamours.

"Minerva, you must tell us what caused you to claw Aurelia," Poppy demanded once they were back on their way.

"Did they say anything incriminating?" Xiomara asked curiously.

"Yes, I am fine after my ordeal," Minerva huffed. However, she couldn't stay upset long as she was still elated from giving some back to that gussied up witch. "Actually, nothing was said that wasn't out of the ordinary," Minerva replied.

"Really," Xiomara said, sounding like she was a bit disappointed.

"Really," Minerva answered with an edge to her voice.

"I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Hmmm," Minerva sounded as she eyed her friend. "They spoke about colleagues and Hogwarts…but Aurelia decided to throw in a game of footsie."

"I knew it," Poppy said gleefully. "Oh, and I didn't mean that the way it came out either."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say both of you want Albus to be found guilty."

"Now, you know…" Xiomara started.

"…we would never…" Poppy continued.

"However," Minerva interrupted loudly, "I will just chalk this up to the two of you enjoying spying a bit too much. Now, if I can continue."

Both of the witches looked chastised and nodded just as they reached the bakery. "After a few attempts on her part, which Albus rebuked, she actually removed her shoe to try again and that is when I struck. It may have been a bit harsher than I had planned but she deserved it." Minerva sounded positively gleeful and she repeated the story of her attack. "This does leave us with conflicting information though."

"Yes," Xiomara said carefully. "Albus rebuked her attempts of intimacy at breakfast but that doesn't explain what you found in his rooms. And their conversation gave no hints to their current relationship. What do you want to do?"

"Let's get some breakfast first, and then we can plan our next course of action," Minerva responded.

After purchasing some bread and cheese, the three witches walked along the street not saying much as they took in the sights of an awakening city. They reached a pretty garden that had a fountain with some benches, and they all sat and began to eat. The bread was crusty and the cheese smooth. Minerva hummed her appreciation as the tastes mingled in her mouth.

"I think we need to do some more research," Minerva said after a few more bites of breakfast. "I'm just not sure what is going on, with Albus anyway. Aurelia is obviously attempting to lure him into her bed."

"I agree," Poppy spoke up between bites of her own.

"What about attending his presentation?" Xiomara suggested. "Aurelia might attend, as well, and if you can get a seat close to her, maybe she will let something slip."

"Unlikely," Poppy responded.

"Still," Minerva said thoughtfully, "if I could get her talking…"

"Oh, no, I can just see what a disaster that would be," Poppy exclaimed looking horrified.

"I can stay calm," Minerva quipped, defending herself. "And we don't have many chances left. I need to use every opportunity I can."

"I suppose," Poppy agreed reluctantly.

"Look at him," Xiomara suddenly whispered.

Thinking she had spotted Albus, Minerva glanced over to where Xia was pointing. She was disappointed to find that there was only a man walking his dog. Looking back at her friend to find out what the big deal was, she immediately noticed the spark in her eyes and sighed. This could only mean that Xia had found her next conquest.

"We are supposed to be helping Minerva," Poppy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, but we have several hours until Albus gives his presentation, and what harm is there in enjoying ourselves for a bit?"

Not waiting for an answer, Xiomara was up and walking in the direction of the man in question. Minerva and Poppy watched as Xia struck up a conversation, though it looked stilted. When she leaned down and stroked the man's dog, Minerva knew that they would not be seeing her for some time.

"Does she even speak Italian?" Poppy asked in amazement.

"I'm sure she knows enough for what she is after," Minerva replied.

Both women looked at each other with horrified expressions on their faces from what Minerva said before they burst out laughing. As they peeled over in giggles, they missed Xiomara taking the man's arm as he led her away.

"I can't believe I said that," Minerva gasped.

"Oh, I can."

Poppy had tears streaming down her face, but was the first to compose herself. She held out a handkerchief to Minerva when she had recovered sufficiently as well. The two women sat in silence as they finished up their meal.

"I needed that," Minerva spoke quietly.

"I think we all did," Poppy responded. "You have handled everything so well."

"I don't feel like I have."

"You are so strong, and much braver than anyone else I know. I think I would have just stayed home coming up with horrible scenarios and weeping," Poppy said as she took Min's hand.

"Without you two here, I probably would have" The two friends smiled weepily at each other.

"Let's look around," Poppy suggested. "We have hours until we have to return to the hotel, and I haven't been here in ages."

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

**A/N:** And the games have begun! Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Thanks so much for all the reviews! We're going to try to post the next chapter Tuesday or Wednesday! Have a great weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

After a thorough exploration of the finer points of the city, Poppy suggested that they return to the hotel to freshen up a bit before attending the keynote address at the conference. She thought it might be a good idea for Minerva to have a few moments to really think through her idea of approaching Aurelia with the intentions of getting her to open up to a complete stranger. And Poppy secretly hoped that Xiomara would resurface. If Minerva lost her temper with Aurelia, she wasn't sure she was witch enough to handle the angry Scotswoman by herself. Xiomara was much more athletic and had a way of diffusing a situation involving Minerva. Poppy scoffed mentally at the very idea. Xia had caused more than her fair share of rants where Minerva was concerned, but they all agreed that they couldn't ask for a better set of friends.

Minerva and Poppy waited around at the hotel for Xiomara to return for as long as they could before Minerva began to grow anxious. She had tried to rest for a bit, but her mind worked furiously though various situations and scenarios involving Albus and Aurelia, some of them even including a cat fight in front of the conference. Minerva knew she would never stoop to that level, but it felt good to at least work through some of those emotions. She would never do anything to embarrass Albus, and that most certainly would do just that, and in front of all his colleagues and friends.

"Poppy, I can't take it any longer. I think we need to go. Xiomara knows what time Albus speaks, and she has her invitation with her, so surely she'll remember what we're here for…or at the very least her curiosity will get the better of her." Minerva suddenly laughed. "Then again…he was handsome, and if given the opportunity, I know she'd not turn down the chance to add another to the list of men she's shagged."

"Minerva McGonagall! You are being downright scandalous in your talk today. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're in rare form," she scolded before bursting into laughter. "Come on. She's a grown witch and can take care of herself. Right now, we need to get to that conference and get settled. We might even be able to do a little pre-speech snooping if time permits."

Ensuring that their glamour charms were still holding and that no additional steps needed to be taken, the two witches made their way downstairs and had no problem at all in gaining entrance. Minerva made a mental note to be less critical of Xiomara's _friends_ from now on, since she now fully comprehended the benefits of befriending people from all walks of life.

With a little help from her womanly charms and a very eager young man guarding the back stage entrance, Minerva was able to sweet talk her way into the area reserved for those more prominent wizards and witches giving presentations. She toyed with the idea of turning into her Animagus form, but without Poppy there to cast new glamours on her, she felt it wouldn't be prudent. And Poppy was needed to make certain they were seated next to Aurelia in the auditorium, no small feat, to be sure, since there were so many eager people dying to hear a lecture from Albus.

Cautiously, Minerva began to make her way though the small gathering of people, many of whom she recognized. She saw Ambrose Peppington, the noted alchemist who had once foolishly challenged one of Albus' theories, saying it was baseless. Minerva had beamed with pride when Albus put the stuffy old git in his place, though without a hint of malice or arrogance. And, flirting shamelessly with another of their acquaintances was Constance Felding Patterson. Minerva wondered if her husband even cared anymore about her not so discreet dalliances with other wizards at these conventions. More than once, Albus and Minerva had been caught by surprise as she showed up at first one thing and then another on the arm of a younger man. It was that thought that turned Minerva back to her own purpose at the convention and more importantly…behind the scenes.

A few more chance encounters with familiar faces, though none of them recognized Minerva thankfully, and she heard the faint sound of Albus' voice. She could tell just by his tone that he was laughing at something, and she hoped she'd round the corner to see him talking with some genteel wizard he'd known for ages. To her ultimate disgust, however, she was disappointed and infuriated at the same time.

Aurelia was standing close to Albus, much too close for Minerva's opinion, and she seemed to be in a rather giddy mood. Minerva didn't even wish to contemplate what had caused the older witch to begin acting like a schoolgirl, though she had a few ideas of her own, and none of them to her liking. Albus had a way of luring the inner child and playful self out of anyone, especially women. It was his nature to put people at ease and to have a joyful time no matter the circumstances. Minerva couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd made her blush like a silly teenager or giggle like a child at something or other, most of the time as they were lounging in bed after a passionate night of lovemaking.

Still, Minerva took several deep breaths as she concentrated hard on listening to what was being said. She could easily see that Albus was going over parts of his speech, reciting them aloud. She wasn't surprised by that at all. He was an excellent at giving presentations, but few knew that he worked hard to get everything just right. He would spend hours pacing back and forth, reciting a particular speech to make sure everything went smoothly and that his use of notes was kept to a minimum. That was one of the things that always fascinated her. He had a way of taking even the most complex discussion and making it seem as if he were expounding on the use of cheese in a sandwich. But still, that did not explain Aurelia's hovering nature.

When Minerva looked back again, Albus was standing still as Aurelia fussed over him to the point of raising Minerva's temper to a simmer. The brazen witch was much too close to Albus for Minerva's liking, much too close to any married man for that matter.

"Albus you're going to be just splendid, of that I have no doubts. You've always been gifted at oral presentations," she said and Minerva didn't miss the tone of voice being used. She took a few steps forward, wand at the ready and fully prepared to use it. There were just some things a wife had to do, and Minerva had been pushed far enough.

"Aurelia, you flatter me. You know as well as I that it takes practice to become good at anything, and I've never been one to do something by halves. Anyone who knows me can attest to that, but there is a great deal at stake here. I need to make a good impression to give come credence to my work with Francois. That's why I'm practicing."

Aurelia smiled up at him and began smoothing down his robes, removing invisible wrinkles from the smooth fabric. "You'll do fine, love. I have no doubts about that. Your name alone will give credibility and respect to the project, but when you open your mouth and begin to explain your findings, there won't be a witch or wizard in that room who won't agree with you completely." She stepped a bit closer and fluffed his collar, brushing it as she inched forward. "And if they don't, well, I'm rather handy with a wand, and I still know a few charms that could be put to good use," she giggled.

"You're terrible…just terrible," he laughed, placing both hands on her upper arms and holding her a small distance away. "I'm glad to know that I have such a loyal following," he joked.

"You should know by now, Albus, that there are many of us who would follow you to the ends of the earth for a cause in which you believe," she answered as her tone turned serious for a moment.

There was a small pause in their conversation, and Minerva found herself holding her breath waiting for his answer. She was not shocked nor disappointed by the answer he gave in return.

"Ah, but I wouldn't want such blind devotion, for that is what led us to Grindelwald, and look what that did for our world. I enjoy a good challenge, a stimulating exchange of ideas, even being proven wrong for a good cause."

For a moment, Minerva caught a glimpse of her Albus, the humble man whom she had devoted her entire life to in more than one way. She felt a pang of guilt as she admired him from a distance, safely hidden behind glamour charms. What was she doing here? How could she have ever doubted her Albus would be so cold as to cheat on her with his former lover? Better still, why had she given her doubts any encouragement by skulking around in dark places, using glamour charms, pretending to be someone she wasn't, and all to prove to herself that Albus was as honorable and honest as she knew him to be in her heart? And then, in the moment it took Minerva to scold herself, she was reminded.

Aurelia moved behind Albus, presumably to smooth down the back of his robes and Minerva could clearly see her hands moving over his back…all of his back. Obviously satisfied with her progress, her hands slipped between Albus' arms and swept down the sides of his body from his chest to his hip.

Minerva gripped her wand tightly, wondering how much more she needed to see and debating on whether or not to cause a scene here or wait for a more private confrontation. She watched with bile forming in her throat as the hussy stepped back in front of Albus and kissed him softly on each cheek, letting her lips linger just a bit longer than necessary for any friendly kiss for good luck.

"I know you'll do just fine, and I'll be in the front row for support, should you need it. And just think, after all this is over, we can dash away to our little restaurant for a nice meal. I made reservations for eight."

Minerva could detect a flash of mischief in Albus' eyes and it worried her.

"Which restaurant? We have so many," he countered with a stifled smile so as not to completely give away his obvious attempt at teasing.

"Why the one where you first told me you loved me…the Sempione. As if there could be any other restaurant in town that I'd want to use for a celebration," she scoffed. "If we happen to get separated after your presentation, I'll meet you there outside the door." With one last quick peck to his cheek and a softly whispered word of luck, Aurelia flashed him a smile and brushed past Minerva on her way to her seat.

Immediately Minerva felt a wave of nausea sweep over her body and anger warring with defeat in her mind. She thought for a moment about stepping in and revealing her true self to both Albus and Aurelia, demanding they explain themselves to her, but something held her feet to the floor. Whether it was shock or disbelief, she wasn't sure, but as soon as a proud and confidant Aurelia brushed past her as if she owned the world and all its' riches, Minerva looked back at Albus.

He stood there with bright eyes, chuckling as he watched Aurelia disappear among the crowds, and even as he reached a hand to touch his cheek, he sensed something familiar and warm in his presence. It was as if he could feel a surge of something tugging at his very soul, and it was soothing. His eyes quickly scanned the small crowd, looking for the source of this new sensation, and he thought he caught a glimpse of something or, better yet, someone, but quickly brushed it aside as his imagination.

Minerva watched Albus very closely and nearly panicked as she recognized the look passing over his face. She hadn't even considered the idea that he could sense her magic, and she wondered why he hadn't sensed it when she was in her Animagus form earlier in the day. If they made it through all of this, she'd be certain to ask him about it, but for now, she needed to get away. She needed to find a quiet place to process what she'd just seen…Aurelia taking her place and doing all the wifely things that Minerva would have gladly done if only given the chance to be here for her husband.

She turned and began to walk away quickly and had just reached the nice young man who'd allowed her inside when she literally bumped into Xiomara.

"There you are," she exclaimed in an animated tone of voice. "I can't believe you'd just leave a witch behind like that and go off on your own. And don't say you had Poppy with you because she doesn't count. You know as well as I that in a crisis situation involving medical needs she's a gem, but if it's physical assistance you need, she'll do you no good. I'm the witch for that job."

Minerva brushed past Xiomara, grabbing her hand and dragging her out into the hallway before speaking. "First of all, mind your tongue and remember that we're not in disguise for the fun of it, so it might be wise not to call me or Poppy by our given names. Secondly, you seem to also have no problem abandoning us for the pleasure of the flesh with the young man from the park, so don't give me that tripe about dashing off without you. For your information, I just saw my husband practically being molested by his former lover, and when it came time to confront them, do you know what I did? WELL DO YOU? Nothing…I did absolutely nothing but stand there and watch it all unfold. I'm not sure if I'm just so in love with the man that I can't bear to let him go, or if I'm still holding on to the belief that he's innocent in all of this."

Xiomara stood stunned, but realized she deserved her portion of the rant. She had quickly abandoned her friends for a lovely afternoon with Marcelo What's His Name. But this version of Minerva scared her beyond reason. Never would she have assumed that Minerva McGonagall would watch such a display as she had just described and walked away from it without so much as a harsh word. At this point, Xia was ready to storm through the doors and give Albus a proper dressing down in front of all his colleagues and Minerva herself.

"I think we need to find Pop…our friend," Xiomara corrected quickly. "She needs to know what's happened, and maybe she'll have some better advice for you. I seem to have made a mess of things this afternoon, and I'm sorry."

Minerva smiled and shook her head. "Just tell me he was worth it, and I'll forgive you…this time."

Xiomara lightly pulled at the collar of her robes, revealing several telling marks as to how she spent the afternoon. "Is that good enough for an answer, or do you need to see more," she dared to laugh.

"Absolutely not. I've seen more than enough, and it looks like your new conquest had a thing for marking his victim…er…lovers,' she teased. "Let's go find our seats, and with any luck, I'll be able to hand Aurelia enough rope to hang herself, but hopefully not enough to snare Albus, too."

Minerva and Xiomara made their way through the large crowd that had gathered. Poppy was in the front row and valiantly fending off wizards and witches alike who were interested in her saved seats.

"For the last time, I have friends who will be joining me shortly. Find another seat before I…"

"We're here," Minerva called out to stop her friend from hexing the angry-looking witch before her.

"Oh, good," Poppy exclaimed. "And I see you found the wayward one."

"Really P…um, Prudence, you needn't be so dramatic," Xia said with a grin.

"Prudence?" Poppy questioned with distaste.

Minerva pulled Poppy into the seat beside her while Xia's grin grew to abnormal proportions. "Yes, Prudence."

"Oh," Poppy whispered after Minerva gave her a beseeching look. "Very well." Looking up at Xiomara, Poppy started grinning as well. "Mara please do sit. It was difficult to procure these seats in the first place, and I certainly don't want to lose them because you wander off again."

Xiomara's smile slid off her face and she sat in a huff. "You know I hate that nickname," she whispered viciously.

"Quiet!" Minerva said as she spotted Aurelia heading in their direction. "And please just follow along."

Her friends looked confused, but both nodded their heads. When Aurelia took the seat just beside Minerva and her robes brushed against her own as the cloying scent of jasmine washed over her, Minerva couldn't decide whether to hex her, claw her, or be sick. Thankfully Poppy had taken her hand and squeezed it within her own. It was time to put her plan in action, and she could only hope that Aurelia took the bait.

In a sickeningly sweet voice, which she made a higher pitch than her own, Minerva began speaking to her companions. "I just can't believe we have front row seats to see THE Albus Dumbledore."

"It's a good thing you dragged me down early," Poppy said with a smile on her face.

"He is so yummy," Xia said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Minerva glared at her friend. While she wanted information from Aurelia, that was certainly not the way she wanted to go about doing it. "You know," she began, "a friend of my father's said he knew someone who grew up right next door to him. Of course, you never know whether it's true. People will say anything to link themselves to him."

Minerva heard Aurelia make a sound as if she agreed and smiled wickedly.

"I wonder what he was like," Poppy sighed as her eyes strayed toward Aurelia.

"I heard he was arrogant and not very friendly," Xiomara said.

Minerva felt Aurelia shift in the chair next to her and felt a thrill go up her spine.

"I'm sure he had all sort of girls and women chasing him," Poppy volunteered.

"Yes, I can imagine so," Minerva said a bit loudly. "And he certainly doesn't seem to mind. I do wonder if some of that arrogance followed him into his advanced age. As nice as he seems, and as brilliant as he is, I am sure he has his share of faults."

"Albus Dumbledore is a great man, always has been and always will be."

All three witches turned to look at Aurelia who had finally chosen to speak up. Minerva felt the same way as the witch who was currently looking at them in a very superior fashion. At least she always had until recently. Still, she was holding out hope that the information she gleamed from their little chat would shine a light that included only herself and not her husband.

Making sure she looked put out, which wasn't very hard, Minerva dove in. "Of course, that is what we are all led to believe, but really no one can know for sure. There are probably very few people who know him truly and completely. Even at Hogwarts, I am sure he is required to keep his public persona in place."

Aurelia huffed and narrowed her eyes. "I happen to be one of the few people who know Albus. I have been close to him since we were small children. So you can take my word that he is indeed everything good that you hear, better even."

It certainly wasn't exactly what she wanted, Minerva thought to herself. She wanted some sort of confession of guilt, or rather for Aurelia to come out and say they were more than friends. However, she did not have an opportunity to say more as Aurelia turned away from her, and an announcement was made that the program would be starting shortly, and could everyone please take their seats.

Standing up rather abruptly, Minerva realized she couldn't stay. Albus had recognized some part of her earlier and sitting in the front row would bring nothing but trouble. Besides, she needed to talk with Poppy and Xiomara about whether or not they were going to be joining the happy couple for dinner. As she started off to go back to their rooms, she would have bet a pile of galleons that she heard Aurelia whisper _good riddance_.

"I'll 'good riddance' her," Minerva whispered fiercely once they were out in the main lobby.

"What are you on about?" Xiomara asked as she caught up, with Poppy trailing just behind her.

"That…witch…had the nerve to say good riddance when we left."

"You heard that, too, did you?" Poppy said rather hesitantly. "I was hoping you hadn't."

"Measles for a month…or maybe a wart on her pert little nose…or perhaps I can find a spell which will reverse all the procedures she has obviously indulged in to keep herself looking so young."

Xiomara snorted as Minerva talked mostly to herself. "Remind me never to step on your toes."

"She hasn't just stepped," Minerva exclaimed, "she has trod, and heavily."

"So what are we going to do?" Poppy asked.

"I think we have to follow them to dinner. We need to get reservations and hope an opportunity presents itself. I'd rather find out now and leave tomorrow than have to stay through the ball." Minerva's heart contracted painfully at the thought of having to watch Albus dance with the wretched Aurelia.

"I'll go speak to the concierge," Xiomara volunteered. "I am sure he will be able to secure us a table."

As Xia sauntered off toward the unsuspecting wizard behind the counter, Minerva and Poppy headed upstairs to get ready for the main event. They would all need to refresh their glamours and procure a change in attire. In addition, Minerva wanted to look through the items they had brought with them to see if any of it would help them in spying from a distance, without being obvious.

Albus had finished his presentation within the time allotted to him, but as always had been waylaid by dozens of people looking to speak with him. As he finished up with the last person, a portly wizard with a penchant for spitting as he spoke, he managed to spot Aurelia waiting off to the side.

"As in demand as ever, I see," she murmured when he came closer.

"It pleases me as much as it does them, I think."

Aurelia's laughter filled the air, causing several wizards to look in their direction. "Only you, my darling Albus, would say such a thing."

Albus smiled and offered his arm as they made their way toward the lobby. "What did you think of the presentation?"

"You are never anything but brilliant."

"It's nice to hear you say that, though I am sure you are somewhat prejudiced." Albus said while smiling warmly at his childhood friend.

"Me? Never!"

As they went through the last pair of glass doors, Albus spoke more solemnly since his thoughts were directed toward his most recent worries. "I have one stop to make before we head to dinner."

"Oh, any hints," Aurelia teased.

"I just need to send an owl. Would you like to wait here, or should I meet you at the restaurant?"

"I'll go ahead and meet you at the bar, but don't be too long."

Albus and Aurelia separated ways, and Albus headed toward his room. His thoughts were heavy as his legs pushed him upwards, from stair to stair. Albus had not received a single letter in response to the few he had sent to Minerva since he had left. Even his Floo call the night before had gone unanswered. She was probably still angry with him over the whole affair, and really he had expected her to stay mad about it for much longer than the few days he had been gone, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He was being silly he knew, but some word from her, even if in anger, was all he needed to ease his heart and mind. Perhaps he would be taking a drastic step in sending Fawkes, but it was all he could think to do at this point.

He entered his room, which was blessedly quiet, and sat at the small desk in the corner. He penned a quick note, shorter than his others had been, telling her how he missed her and loved her and hoped all was well. He placed it into a plain envelope and wrote her name on the outside in his flowing script. Satisfied with his work, he placed it in the middle of the desk and cast a flame retardant spell on it, for safety purposes – a few of the letters Fawkes had delivered in the past had been crispy along the edges.

Since Fawkes was out for his nightly adventure, Albus left a treat for the phoenix next to the letter. He would deliver it upon his return. If Albus was lucky, he might even hear back from her this very night. Wishing that Fawkes would make a speedy return this night, Albus closed his door behind him and hurried off to meet Aurelia.

**A/N:** Hmm, well now what do you think of Aurelia? There are 11 chapters total in this story so we're nearly at the end but what happens when Minerva and the girls meet up with Albus and Aurelia at the restaurant? You'll have to read the next chapter for those answers! Thanks for the reviews!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Minerva glanced at her watch and sighed. "It's nearly eight and we should probably head to the restaurant. I'd like to be there and take a quick look around before they arrive. That way if need be, I can make a quick exit and he'll be none the wiser."

Poppy shook her head in disbelief. "Never in a thousand years did I imagine we'd be doing something like this. You and Albus seemed so happy and so much in love and now…here we are skulking around and pretending to be somebody we're not and for what? Just to prove that he's not cheating on you with his former girlfriend, but, Minerva, have you really thought this through?"

"What's to think about? Either he's innocent and I've wasted all our time for nothing, or he's guilty and at least I'll have the truth of the matter. I'll deal with whatever comes my way, but if you'd rather return to Hogwarts…"

"No, that wasn't what I meant," Poppy answered softly as she walked over and took both of Minerva's hands in hers, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Suppose we go to all this trouble and find out Albus is innocent and has been all along. Will you tell him what we've done tonight? Worse yet, what if by some cruel twist of fate, he discovers our charade and it drives a wedge between the two of you?" Poppy released Minerva's hands and turned to face the window. "I'm not sure I could live with myself if I was part of anything that broke up the happiest couple I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

Minerva thought for a moment before she answered her friend truthfully. "Look at it this way, Poppy. If Albus is innocent, and I pray to all the deities above that he is, then all will be well. I may or may not choose to tell him. It will all depend on what happens after he returns. If, by some chance he does discover me while I'm snooping about, perhaps it will spur him into honestly contemplating what's happened between us lately. Or better yet…what hasn't happened between us. He knows me better than anyone, sometimes even better than I know myself, so he'll understand that I had no choice in the matter. My marriage is most important to me, and since I feel it is in jeopardy, then I am entitled to do whatever it takes to see that our vows are not destroyed." She placed a soft hand on Poppy's shoulder. "Do you understand?"

Turning around with tears brimming in her eyes, Poppy nodded her head. "Grab your wand. We may need it before this night is over," she answered as she dried her eyes and picked up her own wand.

The two somber witches met Xiomara downstairs and were not surprised at all to see her chatting up the doorman. She had not seen them as they entered the main foyer, obviously much too interested in whatever it was the attractive young man had to say.

"Mara, it's time to leave…if you can spare us a few moments of your time," Minerva shot back as she brushed past her friend on the way to the restaurant.

"Later, Richard…definitely later," she winked as she dashed off after her friends. "Merlin, Min, when you're in a mood you can be right prickly, even if a witch is trying to help you," she shot back breathlessly as she struggled to keep up. "Will you stop a minute and let me tell you what Richard had to say? I wasn't simply flirting. I did have an actual reason for striking up a conversation with the bloody man, beyond sex that is!"

Minerva stopped and had the good graces to apologize for her remarks.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying…Richard said that after the lecture was over, he saw Aurelia headed in one direction, but our dear Albus headed upstairs…alone! He knows this because his shift was just about to start and he nearly bumped into Albus. Said he looked deep in thought or distracted…wasn't sure which."

"I can believe that," Minerva quipped. "Albus can be several different things and still wear the same facial expression. Normally, I'm rather good at judging his moods and reading his mind, but lately…well, he's been too busy for me, hence the holiday that never was. And yet, here we are, huh, girls?" she scoffed sarcastically. Snapping out of the dark clouds in her mind, Minerva focused her attention once more on the matter at hand. "Did he say whether or not he thought Albus would go to dinner or dine in his room?"

"No clue, but I'd say it's a safe bet that if Aurelia was going off in one direction with a smile on her face that Albus is meeting her somewhere. Maybe he had to go back to freshen up after his lecture, change robes…you know…primp a little."

"XIOMARA HOOCH!" Poppy scolded. "We don't need the little side comments, if you please. Our minds are all capable of drawing their own conclusions about life sometimes."

"Easy, Prudence," she laughed. "I only meant washing his face and hands. Maybe even changing robes. I wasn't suggesting he was returning to his rooms to put on a pair of sexy boxers and a matching bow tie. Honestly, you need a stiff drink…another flaming phoenix, if I do say so myself!"

After several more moments of bickering back and forth, Minerva finally intervened and called a time out to their little tirade. With little encouragement on her part, they were all soon standing on the sidewalk just outside the Sempione.

"We're going to need to duck into an alley and change our glamours once more since Aurelia got a good look at all of us earlier today. It wouldn't do for her to recognize us up front, and the longer we're able to remain undercover, the better it will be for our purposes."

Soon after changing their appearances once more, they were promptly shown a table and with a little wand work from Minerva, she rearranged the seating chart to place Albus and Aurelia's table next to theirs.

"I'll need to keep my back to them for obvious reasons. Back stage, I'm sure Albus sensed something when he caught a glimpse of me. My glamours were still in place, but he knows me and the pulse of my magic intimately," she finished with a blush. "I can't take the chance of locking eyes with him or I'll be doomed. Just remember not to call each other by your real names and try to keep a conversation going so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Sorry I'm a little late for my reservation. I stopped to get some sweets for the man I'm dining with this evening. He has an insatiable sweet tooth, and I thought I'd spoil him a bit this evening. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and the reservation was made under his name earlier…by me." Aurelia smiled triumphantly as the concierge winked at her, no doubt assuming she was his lover or wife, perhaps.

"This way, Madam. I will be sure to show Mr. Dumbledore to your table as soon as he arrives. Would you care for a drink while you wait?"

"Chilled champagne…a bottle of your best please. We have some celebrating to do this evening."

Minerva bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw the bitter taste of blood into her mouth as she listened to the sugary sweet yet sickening voice of Aurelia. Even if it turned out that she wasn't after Albus, Minerva would make certain they were never alone in the same room together as long as she drew breath, nor would she let the opportunity pass this time to let her husband know exactly what she thought of the woman he'd once loved.

As promised, Aurelia didn't have to wait long for Albus to appear, looking drawn and somewhat beaten. It was a stark contrast to how he had looked before his speech, and Minerva felt a wave of concern pass over her heart as she took in his appearance.

"Albus, I'm glad you made it. I was beginning to worry that you'd been waylaid by some of those drooling women outside the hotel," Aurelia commented as Albus took his seat and she poured him a glass of champagne. "Some of them are right ghastly, if they're anything like some of them I had the misfortune to encounter this afternoon," she added, "but you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I take it your business didn't go well after I left?"

"Not exactly, no. I was hoping for…never mind. I won't go into the details, nor should I to be honest. It is something I'd rather keep to myself, if you don't mind."

"But I do mind, Albus Dumbledore. I can see that something is clearly bothering you, and if you need to talk about something, anything at all, I'm here for you." She reached out and covered his hand with hers, giving it a tender squeeze as she let her thumb rub across the back of his hand.

Poppy and Xiomara had a clear view of what was happening at the table just behind theirs and based on their expressions and the way their conversation halted, something had happened behind Minerva. Her nausea returned in full force as her hands went cold and clammy.

"Thank you, but let's not concern ourselves with my troubles. I'm sure I'm overreacting and all will be well soon. I have a feeling that I'm being a silly old man and that my worries are baseless."

"Well, silly old man…how about a toast…to memories both old and young, to silly old men and the women who adore them…to success in all endeavors and the happiness that is sure to follow."

Minerva could clearly hear their glasses clink, and she felt a hot rage building within her. But before she could act on her instincts to protect what surely belonged to her, she caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye. It was Fawkes, and there was no doubt in Minerva's mind that the intelligent creature would be able to see right through her glamours. The question in her mind that haunted her was whether or not he would draw attention to her.

Albus, too, noticed Fawkes flying towards the tables seated near the waters edge, and as he watched his familiar approaching, he felt a surge of familiar energy surrounding him. As hard as it was to believe, it honestly felt like Minerva's powers radiating from nearby. He sat his glass down on the table quickly and stood up, disregarding Aurelia's pleas for him to be seated and her obvious concern for his sudden behavior.

"Prudence, Mara, I think it's time to take my leave. Stay if you wish but I can't," Minerva whispered as calmly as possible. "I'm afraid Fawkes will recognize me."

"Albus is up now, too, and he's seen Fawkes. Better make this quick," Xiomara encouraged as Poppy nodded her head vehemently in agreement.

Before Minerva could make it to the doorway, Fawkes swooped down and hovered directly in front of her. He looked at her curiously, as if trying to discern her strange behavior, not to mention her appearance and holding in his beak a bit of parchment.

Assuming the letter to be one of the utmost importance for Albus, Minerva moved to dart around Fawkes, but he flapped his wings enthusiastically and squawked loudly as a sigh of obvious displeasure.

"Fawkes, Fawkes," Albus yelled from behind Minerva, causing her to jump both at the booming sound of his voice, the flapping of wings around her and her own fear at being discovered. As she turned to run away, her boot caught on the hem of her robes and she took a tumble, landing face down in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Fawkes gingerly landed beside Minerva and sang a soft note of apology as he dropped the letter for her into her upturned palm before stepping back a bit.

A pair of strong arms, familiar hands and a wonderfully intoxicating scent of lemons surrounded her as she burst into tears. Looking up at her rescuer, she saw concerned blue eyes boring directly into hers.

"Minerva?"

Between her tears and the uproar going on around her in the restaurant, Minerva couldn't seem to figure out what to say. Obviously Albus recognized her, glamour or no, but she had no wish to reveal herself to everyone who had started to crowd around.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing a phoenix!"

"THE Albus Dumbledore is eating here."

"I wonder what that poor chit is so upset about."

"As much as we are paying for this restaurant, there ought to be rules about letting animals in here."

However, with all the voices muttering out their opinions and exclamations, Minerva had no problem detecting one woman's voice as it rained above all the others.

"Albus, darling, what is going on?" Aurelia said curiously as she looked down upon Minerva who was still sitting on the floor in a heap.

"I have to go," Minerva whispered, though more to herself than her husband, who seemed to still be in shock. It was all happening too quickly and not at all how it should. She felt suffocated and had to be away from the despicable witch, who had now turned her attention to Albus. She shot up, causing Albus to fall over as she bumped his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for the interruption," she said to everyone, though no one seemed to pay her any attention.

As she moved out the door, she heard a flash behind her signaling Fawkes immediate departure. She was stumbling as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She didn't immediately hear her name being called frantically, but soon the concerned shouts made it through the emotional turmoil in her mind.

"Minerva, please wait up," Xiomara called out from several steps behind her.

"Oh, Merlin," Minerva gasped when she had turned to face her friends. "It was awful. He recognized me."

A new set of tears burst forth as her friends enveloped her in a hug. She ate up the warmth that surrounded her as if she were chilled to the bone. She could sense their love for her, which made her cry all the more. She had such wonderful friends. She had such a wonderful life. How could she ruin it all by spying on the man she loved?

"Minerva?" a voice questioned quietly.

Minerva raised her head to look into the very confused and concerned eyes of her husband. Her breath hitched as she pushed away from her friends and swiped at her tears. She pulled out her wand and cast a Finite Incantatem on herself.

"What…how…why?" Albus stumbled for words at the shock of seeing Minerva, his Minerva, here when she should be at Hogwarts. He noticed the two unfamiliar witches each grasping one of her hands. It only took him a moment but he suddenly knew. "Poppy? Xiomara?" He couldn't seem to come up with anything to say that wasn't a question.

"I'll meet you two at the hotel later. Albus and I need to talk," Minerva said quietly, so quietly that Albus almost couldn't hear her.

With a final squeeze of her hand from each of her friends, Minerva was left alone with Albus. "We should go somewhere to talk," she suggested.

Albus nodded in agreement, and though his eyes never left her, he started to lead them toward a nearby garden where they could have some privacy. Minerva followed without hesitation as her mind whirled with what she could possibly say. She should tell the truth, but going over it in her head it sound so much worse than she ever thought it could be. Any way you looked at it, she knew it appeared that she did not trust her husband, and in her own head, and only to herself, could she admit that perhaps she had lost some of her trust in him over the whole of this debacle?

Now when she was faced with him, she realized how foolish it had been to come here. She should have trusted him as she always had, should have known he would never break their vows. But she had seen and read so much that her curious nature had turned suspicious. Even now she had no explanation for the switched dress robes and cologne and the hotel room with the rumbled sheets and clothes. Her stomach was horribly upset, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath as they reached a bench.

Albus looked at her curiously when they were finally seated and facing each other. Only their years of marriage allowed her to detect the hint of sadness that lurked within them. Minerva was very aware that they had yet to touch one another. There was none of the usual hand holding or gentle caresses that normally would have occurred during a walk on a beautiful night. She looked down at her hands, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"Please tell me," Albus said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she looked back up into his face. "I should never have come. It was silly, really, and things got out of hand."

"But why?" Albus asked again, though he had a terrible suspicion he knew the answer.

"Because I was jealous and afraid, because things have been so distant between us lately, because I don't trust that witch, because I allowed myself to…" Minerva stopped, afraid of what might spill out of her mouth.

"You thought I would break our vows?" Albus asked, his surprise evident in his voice but not in his eyes. Since he first realized it was her in the restaurant, he could only think of one explanation at to why she would follow him here. "I love you, more than anything or anyone, even myself."

"I know," Minerva said miserably as the tears she had been holding back were released and began to track down her cheeks. "I know, and I've told myself a thousand times."

"But you don't believe me."

Minerva felt ashamed and her cheeks heated under his intense gaze. "Of course I believe you. I let my jealousy and insecurities take hold of my heart. I wasn't thinking clearly, only conscious of you being here…with her…while I was at home with a broken heart. Our vacation was so important to me. It was what kept me going on rough days when teaching, my duties as your deputy, and your responsibilities were overwhelming me. When you had to cancel, I simply lost myself. I know your work is important, but with each cancelled date, postponed dinner, late arrival, I felt as if I was losing my place in your heart. It's silly to even think…"

"No," Albus said vehemently. "It's not silly at all."

His fingers reached out and brushed some tears away while his palm cupped her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat at the familiar touch and she ached for more. Her eyes, which had been looking everywhere but at him, moved to his face. His smile was sad and heartbroken.

"I am so sorry Minerva," he said quietly.

Minerva felt her stomach drop and she thought she would be sick. She had done something unforgivable and now she would pay the consequences. She couldn't blame him if he needed space from her, she would take her punishment for her transgression, even as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"I fear I have broken our vows though not in the way you may have suspected." His gentle sigh took the surge of anger she felt and kept it at bay while she waited for him to finish. "I have not cherished you above all others. I took advantage of your love for me and allowed everything else to come before us."

"No, Albus, you shouldn't…" Minerva started to say. She was horrified that he would apologize when she was the one who thought he was cheating on her.

"Yes, I should," he stated clearly and firmly. "You are my everything. But I never showed you nearly enough. In fact, my actions showed you the opposite. I never really realized it until now. And I am ashamed to admit that it took you coming here after me to make me face my faults. Please forgive me?"

Minerva felt her heart warm and her stomach settle as she contemplated his words. He was right. A relationship took lots of care and love, support and strength and, most of all, work. For much too long they had both, in their own ways, not given all they could. Minerva had, perhaps, tried harder, but her actions of late hardly made her an innocent, not to mention how she had let her resentment build until it had exploded into this outing. She should have talked with him long ago about how she felt. She decided to see this as a learning experience. They had both been careless, and luckily it was something they could fix.

"All is forgiven. And I hope you can forgive me as well."

Albus' smile was all the answer she needed, and she threw herself into his arms. Her hands tangled in his hair. She had missed the smooth, softness, and let it run through her fingers as his hands stroked along her back. His lips met hers in a soft caress that had her sighing with contentment. It was short, but oh so sweet.

"Perhaps we should go back to the hotel," he suggested as he leaned back.

Minerva opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "I think that is an excellent idea."

**A/N: **Let the reconciliation begin for our dear couple! But don't worry! We haven't seen the last of Aurelia and Albus and Minerva still have a few things to sort out between them. Remember the switched rooms??? Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Albus' laughter was music to her ears as she stood. He offered her his arm and they walked together in silence. Each lost in thoughts of the events which had transpired recently. Both had more questions for the other, but neither wanted to break the happy spell which had wound around them.

It was as they reached their floor that Minerva's stomach clenched once more. They would be going into his hotel room, the one where she had seen Aurelia's clothes piled on the floor. As they neared the door, breathing seemed harder and she closed her eyes to try to keep her memories at bay. When she was tugged in the opposite direction her eyes shot open.

They were standing at the door across the hall. "I thought that was your room."

Albus tilted his head slightly as he looked first at her then at the door where she was pointing. "It was, but I changed rooms the first day."

"But I saw your things…" Minerva's hand flew to cover her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Let's get comfortable," Albus said as he opened the door. "It appears we have much more to discuss."

They moved inside, and Minerva's eyes searched his room automatically. She shook her head and scolded herself. She knew she was looking for signs Aurelia had been here, even after they had just come to some sort of peace. She felt ashamed, but realized that he had been correct. They had much more to discuss before everything was settled to each of their satisfaction. Too much had happened for the hurt feelings and underlying suspicions to go away so easily.

"Would you like some tea?" Albus inquired as he moved toward the fireplace and pair of chairs which created a cozy seating area.

Minerva looked up. "Yes, please."

As Minerva took a seat, Albus requested some tea by Floo. She tried to form a list of questions in her head. She had so much she wanted to ask, but found she was afraid of the answers. And not because she thought Albus was guilty of anything untoward, but rather because she was afraid that all his answers would be so reasonable that she would feel even more a fool for her hasty trip. Poppy's comment about reasonable explanations bounced around in her head until a warm cup was pushed into her hands.

"You look like you need this," Albus commented as he sat back and added some sugar to the cup of tea in his hands.

"I think you're right."

Minerva took a sip and sighed with pleasure as the liquid fortification spread through her. She could get through this, and if she was lucky, if they were both lucky, it would strengthen their relationship in the end. Setting the tea aside, she placed her hands in her lap.

"I see you're ready," Albus said with a smile.

"I think so."

"Would you like me to clear up the issue of the hotel room first?"

"Actually," Minerva said as her eyes traveled away from his face, "I'd like to ask you a few other questions first." Her demeanor was that of a professor with her student. It was the only way she felt she could fortify herself enough to ask what needed to be asked.

Surprise was evident in his voice when he answered. "Very well."

"I packed your maroon dress robes, but I noticed they were hanging up in the wardrobe after you left. Why did you switch them for the blue ones, my favorite ones?"

"The maroon ones need a repair. There is a tear on the front by the piping. I just haven't gotten around to informing one of the elves about it. I didn't mention it to you because I didn't think I would need robes so soon. And when I switched them out you were taking a tub."

Minerva felt oddly comforted by the reason and felt a weight lift off of her heart. "And the cologne?"

"Spilled in my bag when I was packing the robes. It took some of my strongest cleaning charms to get the smell out. I thought for sure you would notice what I had done and scold me for it."

Minerva hadn't noticed at all. It probably had to do with how upset she was at the time, though Albus' cleaning charms worked notoriously well. She didn't know another witch or wizard who could do better. There was probably not much of a smell after he had finished cleaning. At least nothing that was not normal for the room.

Thoughts of the smell of his spilled cologne were followed by thoughts of the bag it had spilled in. And thoughts of the bag caused a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. "I must confess to something," she started out, speaking rather softly.

"Yes, my dear?" Albus questioned.

Minerva knew he had seen her handiwork but he had not mentioned it. Still, she felt the need to apologize for being so childish. "I changed your bags to that awful brown. I am sorry, Albus. I shouldn't have allowed my feelings to cause me to act so foolishly."

Albus smiled then chuckled. "I couldn't help but notice, but there was no harm done. It was better for me that you took your anger out on the bags rather than send a hex my way. I still remember the last one quite vividly." Albus rubbed at his shoulder, the spot a rather well deserved stinging hex had hit after he'd tried to lurch out of the way.

Minerva laughed and felt her heart lighten just a little. But soon the one question that remained unanswered brought her solidly back down to earth. The mood in the room changed as she sat up a bit straighter and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to ask her next questions, to admit to what she had seen, but she saw no way around it; not if she wanted the truth.

"How did Aurelia know you were replacing Francois so quickly? Her owl must have left within minutes of you agreeing," Minerva questioned with a slightly accusatory tone.

Her eyes locked with his as she waited for his answer. She knew that this was the moment she would know if something had transpired between Albus and Aurelia, even if it was Aurelia who had made the move. Albus always reacted a certain way when a witch made a pass at him. And that was certainly something they were both used to.

"Aurelia is the contact for the presenters. She is one of the members who helped set up the conference. Her area was as a liaison for the speakers. Francois probably contacted her before talking with me."

Minerva let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Still, it didn't explain everything. "But I saw both of your…belongings…in the room next door. It looked like your room, the clerk at the front even said that was your room, but HER dress was lying on the floor and the sheets were rumpled."

"My dear Minerva," Albus said in an achingly sweet voice as he put his cup aside and moved beside her to take her hands in his own. "I can't believe you saw that."

Minerva tried to pull away as hurt flooded her heart. She felt tears gather in her eyes as his thumb stroked her hand. "I thought…"

"Let me finish," Albus said interrupting her. "You never should have seen that. I can only imagine what it looked like to you. But I promise that it was not at all what it would seem. You see, that was my room when I first arrived. I unpacked and tried to nap but was restless. Aurelia stopped by to greet me and we decided to switch rooms. She originally was assigned this room, but mine had a view, and you know how I like it to be quiet in the evenings. It just seemed like a good solution at the time. We moved her things over so she could freshen up, but did not move my items to my room until we had returned from an outing we had decided to make."

"But she has been so clingy. Before your speech she did things for you only a lover, or mother, should."

Albus' brow wrinkled in slight confusion and astonishment as his mind raced back to the afternoon in question. "So it was you…behind the curtains before I gave my speech. I caught a brief glimpse of someone and the pulse of her magic was so strong. It felt just like yours and it was racing wildly but she…you…disappeared before I could speak to you."

"You were too busy with Aurelia to really notice, but yes, it was me. I managed to get into the restricted area and I saw her doing the things I should have done for you if you'd only let me. When I saw that, I thought I was losing you since this whole weekend she has been more than just friendly." Minerva just couldn't let go. It was her weakness with Aurelia and she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself from pointing it out.

"That is just Aurelia." Albus held up his hand to forestall any questioning. "I know you don't like it, Minerva. And in the future I will certainly honor your feelings on the matter, but you have to know, even if you don't understand. Aurelia and her entire family are very friendly by nature. The first time her mother met my mother, she kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. They have always been demonstrative with their feelings. I can't speak for her and I would not try to, but I can tell you that she holds no place in my heart other than that of a friend. I love you, Minerva. More than I ever thought I would love anyone, and certainly more than I ever loved Aurelia. My heart is so filled for you that no other would ever be able to enter."

"Such pretty words, Albus," she started as she felt her temper beginning to return despite her desire to keep it at bay. According his Albus' way of thinking, she was simply supposed to let Aurelia grope all over her husband without saying a word and all because that was her nature. "I'm sure it's the nature of thousands of other witches, as well, to be very demonstrative, especially with someone of your stature and good looks, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, nor do I have to accept it. I've been more than lenient with her, and you know it. If it were any other witch, she would have been hexed into oblivion or in serious need of attention at St. Mungo's, but I have restrained myself admirably. You have no idea the things I've thought of doing to her over the years, yet you seem to take no notice of my feelings at all. And now, after all this, you expect me to sit back and let her continue in this vein?"

Minerva rose from her chair and walked over to the window, taking several deep breaths to steady her nerves and her anger. She thought they were making progress until Albus' decree that Minerva would simply have to deal with Aurelia's behavior. When she felt his large hands on her upper arms, she shivered and cringed at the same time.

"Minerva, look at me," he pleaded softly. His voice was full of pain and yet there was tenderness as well. When she refused to turn around, he forged ahead with his thoughts. "I had no idea that it bothered you so much and I'm sorry. Yet another one of my failures where you are concerned. I didn't think anything of her touches, so I assumed you wouldn't either. And I certainly didn't mean to suggest that you have to sit back and watch as she takes certain liberties that are not hers to begin with." He dropped a tender kiss to her shoulder and sighed. "I never truly realized just how much my actions and hers have hurt you and I'm sorry…very sorry."

Minerva turned her head sideways and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "And how would you feel if suddenly an old lover of mine appeared and decided to be as affectionate as Aurelia is with you?" She gave him a moment to fully explore the idea before turning around to face him fully. "You wouldn't like it any more than I do, would you? I don't see you as my possession, for the only thing I could ever hope to possess is your heart. We took vows forsaking all others, and it hurts me when I see you being so free with your touch and warmth, especially knowing what she once meant to you and what you shared. You are trusting by nature and while not all witches are after you, there are more than you realize who are. I trust you, though it may not look like that now, but when someone like Aurelia comes into the picture…"

"Aurelia is nothing more than a friend to me, Minerva. You are my everything. Do you think for one minute that her touches even come close to sparking the same warmth and passion, need and desire in me that a simple look from you can inspire? I find her pleasant, but you are my obsession. If anything, her carefree expressions of friendship only serve to remind me of what I already have…what we have. I would never give that up for something so inadequate as a tryst with her or any other witch."

Minerva searched his eyes the entire time he was speaking, and she could practically feel the desperation mingled with resolve in his words. It gave her strength and also tugged at her heartstrings. "It just hurts, Albus, to see you accepting her affections while I am expected to stand idly by and do nothing. If I tried to speak to her, it would look like I'm a jealous wife who fears what her husband might do. While I may be jealous, I never believed you would betray me. Well, at least not until this happened anyway. But that was my own fault for not speaking to you earlier and for listening to my head instead of my heart."

"And what now? Is your heart and mind still at war over what you've seen and heard these past two days?" His heart began to pound in his chest and a lump formed in his throat as he waited for her reply.

"No," she said softly. "My heart and mind are of the same opinion. You would never intentionally hurt me, and I have nothing to worry about with regards to Aurelia or any other witch." She brought a shaking hand up to his cheek and touched it lightly, as if for the first time, before cupping it tenderly. "I love you and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

A broad smile began to curl about Albus' lips and the twinkle began to reappear in his crystal blue eyes. His arms slipped around her waist, drawing her against him fully as he took his time in closing the distance between them. "I love you so much, my dear sweet wife, my lover, my world."

The moment his lips touched hers lightly, Minerva felt a wave of heat and passion wash over her. At first he simply brushed his lips against hers, nothing too powerful or needful. It was a simple testament to his adoration and love for her, but when he felt her respond to his embrace, his own emotions overtook him. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth, taking the time to explore and to excite her, rekindling their romance.

Minerva moaned softly as she let her old feelings of doubt and desperation slip away, only to be replaced by the invigorating feelings of being so deeply in love. Albus' kisses felt like they had back when their love was new and uncharted. Even the way his hands roamed up and down her back, drawing her deeper into his embrace, felt new yet wonderfully familiar. When the kiss finally ended, Minerva found herself pressed tightly against Albus' body with his arms locked lovingly around her.

"Stay with me, please?" he asked pleadingly. "I'd love it if you stayed with me for the rest of the conference, and then we can take our holiday. I want to try to make things up to you and to show you I meant what I said."

She shifted in his embrace and smiled up at him. "Are you sure I won't be in the way? I know spouses aren't supposed to be at these conferences and then there's the ball and…"

He pressed a slender finger to her lips to stall her words. "I'd like the honor of escorting the most enchanting witch in the world to the ball. I want everyone to see how lucky I am and that I belong to you…body, mind, and soul. We won't have to stay long, only as long as you'd like, and then we can sneak back here and enjoy this luxury suite," he added with a hint of merriment in his voice.

"We haven't done that in quite some time," she quipped with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"What? The sneaking away bit or the enjoyment bit?" His curious and flirtatious nature was returning full force and it felt wonderful.

"The sneaking away from some formal function for starters, but it's been far too long since we've truly _enjoyed_ being in love. I know you're a busy man and I am happy that at least you're not too tired to cuddle with me at night."

Albus had to admit she was right once more. He had been very neglectful in showering his wife with the attention she deserved. It wasn't that he was uninterested, but more that he was so engrossed in other things to the point of exhaustion when it came time to retire for the night. But she was correct. He found it nearly impossible to sleep if she wasn't curled against him, cold feet and all. Without any warning, Albus scooped Minerva into his arms and was halfway through the small sitting room and into the bedroom before Minerva fully realized his intentions. Several well-spent hours later, Minerva happily agreed to accompany Albus to the ball.

**A/N:** Looks like things are back on track for Albus and Minerva! But what of Aurelia? Have no fears…she's not far from our dear couple and we'll see more of her! Thanks for taking time to read and review the story. We really do love to hear your thoughts on it!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Minerva woke the next morning feeling utterly relaxed. She stretched lazily and only opened her eyes once she had fully snuggled back under the covers. Her gaze was drawn to Albus' side of the bed, which was empty. With a frown she looked up to find him sitting in a chair studying her face.

"Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning."

Her smile had retuned, and it widened as Albus stood and moved to sit on the bed. His hand reached out to stroke her hair and face, tracing every curve and causing a warm contentment to fill her. She signed happily and closed her eyes. "How long have you been awake, watching me?"

Albus' warm chuckle caused her heart to fill with love. It was a sound she could never hear enough. "Not nearly as long as I would have liked. You've always been an early riser."

"Very true," she responded.

Deciding she really should get out of bed, she started to rise. Albus' hand fell away and she felt a pang of regret. But his lips, soft against hers, had her thinking of nothing but the feelings coursing through her. As his tongue traced along the seal of her lips, she opened to him. He consumed her with a slow, steady rhythm that drove her mad. The warmth in her belly spread, making her limbs weak with pleasure as she held onto him. He broke away much too soon.

"I wish we could continue this morning, but I promise to make it up to you tonight after the ball. I must get ready to attend a meeting, and breakfast should be arriving any moment."

Minerva's stomach growled at the mention of food, and she felt herself blush. It was only at that moment that she realized she had not eaten dinner the evening before. She was suddenly starving and was very much looking forward to food, of any sort.

"I ordered all your favorites, but until it arrives I managed to secure you a cup of tea."

Minerva smiled gratefully as he handed her the steaming cup. "Thank you."

Albus kissed her again, just a brush of his lips, before he rose. "I'm afraid a bit of washing up is in my near future. I'll return as soon as I can." He started towards the bathroom, but suddenly stopped and turned around towards the main door leading into the hallway.

"What's wrong, love" Minerva asked, her teacup halfway to her lips.

"I forgot about the wards I put on the door last night so we wouldn't be disturbed. I need to remove them so we can hear room service when they arrive."

Minerva smiled happily at the thoughtfulness and determination of her husband. She hadn't even been aware that he had taken such precautions, but was very glad indeed that he had. "You go shower. I'll take care of the wards," she winked. "And hurry back. I don't want your breakfast to grow cold. You deserve a nice, hot meal after that workout last night," she giggled with a slight warming to her cheeks.

Albus disappeared into the bathroom and Minerva stood up from the bed. She moved toward a mirror and attempted to run her fingers through her hair. It was obviously not meant to be as she hit several snarls before making it half way through. Looking around, she realized she had none of her items in his room and would have to rely on her Transfiguration skills to make herself presentable before breakfast arrived. The quill on the desk became a brush, and when she was satisfied with her hair, the sheet that was hanging off the side of the bed became a beautiful cream dressing gown.

Picking up her tea, she took a few sips of the hot liquid before moving to take a seat in the chair recently occupied by her husband. Her mind began to race over the events of the previous evening and with the memories came a realization. Poppy and Xiomara did not know what had happened between her and Albus. She hoped she had not worried them too badly by not returning to their room. Perhaps a quick visit next door was in order. At least they would be able to head back to Hogwarts after learning that her relationship was on the mend.

Minerva stood and went to the door. She pulled her wand from her pocket and ended the silencing and locking spells Albus had placed on the room the previous night. The din which met her ears had her taking a step back. She realized rather quickly that she recognized the voice that was shouting vehemently and cringed. She was rushing for the door and managed to throw it open before she thought through what she was going to do.

Xiomara was just turning away from Aurelia, who looked like she'd been stampeded by a herd of hippogriffs, to turn her accusations on Poppy. "Give me my wand Poppy," she growled. "I promise that the hex will wear off by next year."

"Why I ought to call the Aurors on you. How dare you attack me!"

It appeared Aurelia had regained her senses, and Minerva grew even more distressed when the angry witch pulled out her wand. She had to do something, but she wasn't sure what. The situation was completely out of control, and she was sure someone down the hall was bound to notice soon, if they hadn't already.

"Perhaps we all ought to calm down for a moment."

All eyes turned toward Minerva with various expressions of shock on their faces. Minerva, for her part, hadn't even realized she'd spoken until all eyes had locked on her. Luckily, Xiomara looked much calmer than she had moments before as she reassessed the scene. However, Minerva knew she would need to act quickly if she wanted to save any of her self-respect. The last thing she needed was for Aurelia to know that she had shown up to spy on Albus.

"Please accept my apologies, Xia and Poppy. I'm afraid that after I arrived, I learned that Albus had taken up residence in a different room."

Her two friends' eyes lit up with the new knowledge and they suddenly looked comfortable for the first time since Minerva had entered the hall. "I guess this means I overreacted," Xiomara stated calmly, though she had yet to turn her attention to Aurelia.

"Overreacted," Aurelia repeated. "I think you more than overreacted."

Minerva noticed the bags on the ground which belonged to her two friends and to her. "She isn't known for being the sensible one," Minerva said in way of an explanation. She then turned to Poppy and Xia. "Thank you for bringing me my bag. I know you had to go out of your way to do it."

Poppy reacted first, and Minerva's smile spread at her response. "We were just on our way to Greece, so it was not a problem at all. Only next time you may want to warn us if there is a change in rooms."

"I'll do that," Minerva said sweetly.

"Well, we'll just be on our way then," Xiomara quipped while picking up her bag, which had been dropped to the floor. She refused to apologize to Aurelia. The witch deserved what she got and then some. Everything would have been fine if she hadn't been caught coming out of what was supposed to be Albus' room in a dressing gown.

"Thanks again, and I'll stop by to visit once we are all back in town."

Minerva watched her friends leave and didn't turn to face Aurelia until they had disappeared down the stairs.

"I didn't realize you would be joining Albus this weekend. He never mentioned it," Aurelia said in a tight voice.

"I decided to surprise him. And I am very happy that I did."

Minerva leaned against the door frame and allowed her dressing gown to gap a little at the top. Aurelia turned a bit red before turning and walking back toward her room. When she reached her own door she looked back at Minerva. "It is nice seeing you again. Perhaps we can all catch lunch together today."

"Actually, I think Albus has a rather busy schedule, but I'll let him know you asked after him. Have a nice day, Aurelia."

Minerva stepped back into Albus' room with her luggage and pushed the door closed firmly. She wanted to laugh and dance around but instead she busied herself unpacking until a knock sounded at the door. Food had arrived and Minerva hungrily filled her plate. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

Breakfast was a leisurely affair for Minerva, though Albus had to somewhat rush through his in order to get to his meeting on time. More than once, he expressed his regret at not being able to spend the morning with her as he had the night before, reminding her of how much he loved and cherished her beyond all others. The moment he sat down at the table, he took her hand in his and only let it go when he needed to cut his food.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you for most of the day, my dear. I will do my best to get out by mid-afternoon though so we can spend some time together before attending the ball."

Minerva smiled warmly at him as she used her napkin to clear off a bit of jam that had remained on the corner of his mouth. "I'll be fine. I thought I might go do a bit of shopping this morning. I brought some dress robes for the ball, but I'm feeling rather like something new."

He stood up and leaned over her, one arm resting on the table and the other cradling the back of her neck, drawing her to him. "Whatever my beautiful wife wishes, that she shall have." Before she could answer, his lips slowly descended upon hers for yet another heated and lingering kiss, followed by a few shorter ones, then a tap to the end of her nose. "Would you like me to meet you somewhere for lunch? I'm sure I can come up with some good excuse as to why I need to leave the conference."

For a brief moment, Minerva thought of having him return to her, to have him spend as much time with her as possible, but then she realized that it would be unfair. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. "As lovely as that sounds and as much as I would love to have you here with me all day, I don't want you to have to make excuses for your nagging wife," she laughed softly. "Go to your conference and meeting. Enjoy getting together with your friends and I'll be here when you return. Then we can go to the ball together, sweetheart."

Albus drew Minerva out of her chair and into his loving embrace, holding her firmly against him. His eyes captured hers in a stare and he almost lost himself in her emerald pools, which seemed to be sparkling with new life. "Just to ease your mind…Aurelia won't be at this meeting. It's for the senior members of the panel, and as such, she's not invited." Minerva started to comment on his remarks, but was stalled by his finger across her lips. "Merely being honest and open with you, so you'd know where I'll be and with whom." He leaned down and kissed her once more. "I really have to go or I'll be late. If you need me, just call Fawkes and he can get a message to me as always."

Once Albus left, Minerva walked back over to the bed and dropped down onto Albus' side, the middle, to be exact, since they usually enjoyed sleeping intertwined. His pillow still smelled of his hair and cologne, causing her to hug it to her chest and sigh softly. He had been very patient with her last night in explaining things she hadn't understood or had misjudged before. And the lovely man even accepted some of the blame for her actions, saying that his callousness and blind trust in others had pushed her to those conclusions. But last night…_mmm, last night_, she thought to herself as she rolled onto her back and let her mind wander back through previous few hours. Her muscles were still a wee bit sore but nothing that a good brisk walk and some shopping couldn't cure.

A quick shower and some fresh robes later, Minerva stopped at the concierge desk and encountered the lovely little man she'd met the day before, though she looked vastly different and no doubt he had no idea they'd ever met. He was only too happy to suggest some very nice shops nearby where a lady might spend an afternoon trying on gowns and robes for an elegant night on the town. He even went so far as to ask the identity of the lucky lad escorting her to the ball.

"My husband," she said proudly, though she was careful not to reveal his identity.

"One lucky man indeed," she heard him comment in a lusty, low sort of voice. And with a new spring in her step and a smile adorning her face, she stepped out into the fresh light of day, feeling relieved and happy to have things back to normal in her life.

Shop after shop and dress after dress, Minerva began to feel a bit disheartened. All of the dress robes and gowns she'd tried were beautiful, but none of them seemed to be _the one_. She was hoping for something stunning, something to make Albus proud to have her on his arm and to remind him of just what he had waiting for him at home. Of course, it also wouldn't hurt to look her absolute best in front of Aurelia, who would no doubt be approaching Albus at some point this evening. Still, Albus has promised to be more careful with his dealings regarding Aurelia, and Minerva had no reason to doubt every word of his promises.

She was about to give up hope and return to the hotel, settling unhappily for the robes she'd packed from home, when a quaint little shop on a side street caught her eyes. The name didn't sound familiar, so she was certain it hadn't been recommended by the gentleman in the hotel. But the selections in the window seemed lovely. Glancing at the bell tower clock in the nearby square, Minerva surmised she had more than enough time for one last stop.

From the moment she walked into the little dressmakers shop, she felt at ease. The atmosphere was certainly a stark contrast to the posh establishments she'd been enduring all day. This one seemed to have a comfortable feel to it, and the dresses, according to the sign on the door, were all handmade and promised to be originals. She was halfway through her second rack of lovely dresses when a sweet elderly voice addressed her.

"Good afternoon, Miss," the aging woman greeted as she approached Minerva. "May I be of some assistance, or would you prefer to simply browse through the selection I have?"

Minerva turned and smiled at the woman. "These dresses and robes…do you make them all yourself? They're remarkable," she gasped, fingering one deep green robe she intended to try on before she left.

"I do some of them, and almost all of the designs are mine. I have a few women who take my designs and then create the dresses to my specifications. Not a very industrial system we have, but it works and has for decades. We pride ourselves on making only the best, and whatever you find in here you can be assured it will not be duplicated anywhere else." She took a few steps towards a particular group of dresses, running her hands appreciatively along the varying fabrics. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for a dress, obviously," Minerva laughed nervously. "A special one for a ball I'm to attend this evening. I want it to be something exceptional, something very unique and beautiful." Her eyes had taken on a dreamy look to match the tone of voice laced in her words.

"To impress the man in your life or the woman he used to court?" the elder witch replied, obviously sensing more about Minerva than she had said in her comment.

At first Minerva was a bit taken back by the conjecture on the part of the shop owner, but felt no twinge of embarrassment or anger towards the assumptions being made. "Actually, I'd like to impress my husband, though in truth his former childhood sweetheart will be in attendance, as well, but the dress is for me and for him. It has very little at all to do with her," Minerva proudly announced, knowing that her words were true.

"Then might I suggest you step with me into this section of the room? These dresses are designed for the more daring witch, one with a womanly figure such as yourself." She placed her hand on Minerva's elbow and guided her towards the selection in question. "Might I inquire as to the color of your husband's robes, so I am better able to make suggestions?"

An image flashed in Minerva's mind of Albus in his royal blue robes with the silver trim. His blue eyes would no doubt take on an even more pronounced shade of the color and the silver would only serve to accentuate his hair color and complexion. Feeling a warmth beginning to invade her memories, Minerva shook her head slightly, regaining control over her emotions and the matter at hand. "Royal blue with silver designs on the sleeves," she answered.

"Then might I propose something along the same lines for you. Mind you, all of these robes can be magically altered to suit your shape, so if you find something you like and it's not a perfect fit, I am more than capable and certainly willing to assist you. Please, take your time and if you need me, just give a shout. I find it's best to let a woman browse on her own and offer assistance when needed rather than hovering."

Minerva found it incredibly hard to believe this little shop wasn't packed with customers, though it might have deterred her from entering, which would have been a mistake. And the quality of the gowns and robes was beyond anything she'd seen all morning. After sorting through several different groups, Minerva was shown a dressing room and began the arduous task of trying them on. She was grateful that the helpful woman had decided to linger just outside the doorway to give an opinion or to hand Minerva another dress in a different color or size.

First a silver floor length dress and then a crème set of robes were decidedly too boring and too unimaginative, respectively, and were sent back to the rack of dresses. Given Minerva's hair color and skin tone, a vibrant red dress was suggested, though Minerva shied away from it immediately, saying only that while she loved the color and the style, she felt someone else would be in red, and she wanted to make a statement.

Understanding the meaning without needing further explanation, the woman returned the dress promptly and left the reds alone.

A green set of robes were put in the must-have selection, even if she didn't plan on wearing them this evening. Albus had always said the color brought out the wonder in her eyes, and she knew he wouldn't complain about her new purchase. Even if he did, one look at the neckline would convince him otherwise, she giggled to herself.

Once again, Minerva was nearly ready to give up hope of finding that one dress, the one that would stand out above all others, when the lady appeared with one final suggestion. "I was working on this one earlier today but I haven't had a chance to properly inspect it. You're welcome to try it, and if you deem it appropriate, it will only take a few moments to ensure the quality and fit."

The pure silk material filtered through Minerva's hands softly, causing her to shiver at the softness and texture of the dress. The deep blue color reminded her somewhat of Albus' eyes during their lovemaking. It was intense and subtle, soft and mesmerizing. Minerva accepted the dress and held it up to her, looking into the mirror hanging in the dressing room. There were tiny silver beads along the bodice and up to the shoulder piece. It seemed to have a rather daring dip in the front and the back was open as well, something Minerva though the amicable witch might alter for her before she left. And the bottom of the dress was simply perfect. A slight flare at the bottom in the front and a small train at the back gave the gown the elegance Minerva had been seeking all day. Without any further delay, she slipped into the dress then beckoned the woman for an opinion.

The woman stood speechless for a long moment, motioning for Minerva to turn slowly so she could give a detailed opinion. "If you don't purchase this dress, I will simply have to give it to you, for I don't think any other woman in the world could do this one justice. This apparently has been made specifically for you, for just this occasion."

"But the neckline…it plunges deeply and…"

"And your point being?" she countered. "You said the dress was more for your husband, so what should it matter You have the figure to pull this dress off quite nicely, so why not remind him of all the reasons he chose you as his wife instead of the other woman. Of course, I won't force it upon you, but out of all the ones you've tried, this one…"

"…is the perfect choice." Minerva blushed slightly as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror once more, twisting and turning this way and that to get the full effect. "Would you mind making the necessary alterations to ensure a proper fit?" Minerva asked softly, her eyes still mesmerized by her reflection in the mirror.

The woman produced her wand and began casting a few simple spells, ones that Minerva most likely could have done herself at home. But it was better to have someone familiar with the style and construction of the dress perform the alterations to something as delicate and special as this. When she was finished, the woman stepped back to admire her work. "Absolutely perfect….proper length, very nice dip in the front, train is the perfect length for dancing…oh and I took the liberty of lowering the dip at the back just a bit to show off more of your complexion and figure. Your husband is sure to be very pleased and no doubt the envy of many at the ball this evening."

"As long as he's pleased with what he sees, I couldn't care less about everyone else," she laughed. A few moments later, Minerva had purchased several outfits in an array of colors and styles, as well as some new sexy lingerie for the occasion. But she was most proud of the blue dress to be worn this evening. After glancing at the clock once more in the center of the square, she surmised that she still had time for a bit of pampering back at the hotel. She turned once more to look at the shop from which she'd just purchased the bags in her hands and was shocked. There was nothing there. The shop had simply…disappeared. Everything looked different, and Minerva knew she'd only taken a few steps down the street. She even stopped into a few local shops nearby and inquired if they knew the location of the dress shop, though they all claimed to have no knowledge of the one in question though they had heard tales of it appearing and disappearing from time to time.

Deciding that perhaps it was simply one of those mysterious adventures in life, Minerva made a note to tell Albus of the shop, but not to waste any more time searching for it this afternoon. She had a ball attend and she wanted to look her absolute best.

Upon returning to the hotel room she was now sharing with her husband, Minerva shed her robes and slipped into a luxurious lavender bubble bath, relaxing and enjoying the leisurely time she had before he returned. She wanted to be nearly ready when he returned, ready except for the dress.

With her hair washed and now drying in waves and curls down her back, her skin moisturized and smooth to the touch, Minerva transfigured a teacup into a nail file to attend to her hands. Next came the make-up, though Minerva really had very little need of it. However, this evening she wanted to look her best, so she spent a little more time and effort on her appearance, though not adding enough cosmetics to really make it noticeable.

More than once while preparing for Albus' return and the ball; she cast glances at her dress for the evening. It truly had been a stoke of good fortune to stumble across the lovely shop with the pleasant owner. Minerva now wished she'd thought to ask the woman her name and perhaps to see if she had a small piece of jewelry to go with her new attire.

Minerva took Albus' robes from the closet and hung them on the door next to her own, admiring the colors and how they complimented each other very nicely. She saw a tiny thread hanging from the sleeve of Albus' robes and quickly snipped it off with a cutting spell. She was about to toss it in the bin when an idea occurred. With a few intricate spells and some concentration on her part, Minerva turned the piece of blue thread into a beautiful sapphire colored heart. Using a bit of silver thread from her own dress, she lengthened it and cast another series of spells to turn it into a thin chain upon which the new heart could swing. She sat back in the chair and grinned, thankful for every single ounce of her Transfiguration skills!

She had just cast a concealment charm on her robes so that Albus wouldn't get a sneak peek when the door opened and Albus stepped inside. He had only just managed to get the door closed when he started shedding his robes and complimenting Minerva on her appearance.

"My dear you look…well ravishing is the only word that comes to mind at the moment," he admitted with a grin as he knelt in front of her chair and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I missed you this afternoon, but I trust you had a good one at shopping?"

Minerva stood up and escorted Albus over to the bed, pushing him down on top of the comforter then settling herself into his arms. "I did, indeed, but the strangest thing happened…" And she proceeded to tell him the story of the dressmaker and the shop.

"I must say that is rather odd, though I have heard of occurrences like this one before, though in various parts of England. And if the locals claim no knowledge of the store except through folklore, then I'd say you have been truly blessed to find the store in question. Though I have to ask…how many dresses did you buy and when do I get a fashion show?" His eyes twinkled wildly while his hands began roaming over her body greedily.

"Oh no you don't. I've had my bath and I have a few things left to do before I am ready to go. I dare say you should get a shower and freshen up as well."

"Not even a little hint, love? I've been a good boy in my meetings, boring though they were, and I think I deserve a nice little treat." He rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed with his body. "Surely a few moments won't hurt either of us," he mumbled as his lips found the soft, sweet smelling skin near her ear and all her resolve seemed to melt away.

"Mmm, just a few moments though nothing too…ohhh…involved. We don't have time for that…just now…" she struggled to answer before being lost in his arms. It was some time later before they parted and began to dress for the evening ahead.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Also, if you would like to see the images we used for Minerva's dress and her hair style, please go to the Albus/Minerva Board and look for the story there. A link to the board can be found on our Author Profile page here on this site. We have posted links there to the pictures we used as a basis for describing Minerva's dress and hair. And as always, we appreciate your comments on the story!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"My dear, it's nearly seven…are you about ready in there?" Albus called through the bathroom door, which upon checking for the fifth time he still found locked.

"Just adding the last of the pins to my hair, sweetheart. I'll be out in a minute." With little effort at all, Minerva added the final touches to her hair and applied a small amount of lipstick before standing back to admire herself in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, Minerva unlocked the door after asking Albus to step back and close his eyes.

She glided into the center of the room and smoothed down her dress before letting him open his eyes.

Albus' mouth fell open and his eyes darkened faster than Minerva had ever seen before. She was almost certain she heard a gasp and by the look on his face, she was sure it was a pleasing one. "Merlin's beard…you look…that dress….my gods, Minerva…" He motioned for her to spin slowly for him, and when she was facing him once more, he stepped closer to her, holding her upper arms lightly. "It's going to be a long night for me, I can see that now. My entire body is already eagerly anticipating peeling that marvelous dress from you and delighting in what's beneath," he groaned softly, guiding her hand down so she could feel what he meant.

"I'm glad you like what you see," was her calm reply, though her body was already flushed both from his reaction and her own desires. "I know it's a little more daring than my usual attire, but I wanted to look extra special this evening."

"Special doesn't do you justice, love. In fact, I don't think they've invented words to adequately describe the way you look this evening. I'm sure every eye in the room will be on you, mark my words. Though just remember, no matter how handsome or flattering any other gentleman is, I get the privilege of escorting you home."

"Why, kind sir, I do believe my dance card is already filled. You see, my husband is looking incredibly handsome this evening, and I do not wish to be parted from him for even the slightest amount of time."

Albus leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, stopping himself before he got too involved or carried away in the moment. "Come on, my goddess. The sooner we put in an appearance, the sooner we can make our exit."

Minerva took his hand then suddenly stopped. "Wait, I forgot something." She summoned the newly created necklace and slipped it into Albus' hand. "Will you help me with this?"

He looked down at the necklace and a look of puzzlement crossed his face. "Where did you get this? It's lovely but I don't remember ever seeing it."

"I made it," she announced proudly. "I took a piece of blue thread from your robes and a bit of silver from mine. You like it?"

Albus stepped behind her and fastened the clasp, then dropped a warm lingering kiss first to the nape of her neck then one on each shoulder while his arms stole around her waist. "It's perfect…just like you." His breath was warm on her bare skin, causing her to shiver in delight.

As they made their way to the ballroom, Minerva couldn't help but notice Albus chuckling from time to time. "Care to enlighten me on what's so amusing?" she asked, laughing softly herself, though at what she had no idea.

"Haven't you noticed yet? You're creating quite a stir," he whispered, nodding his head in the general direction of several lads whose faces had reddened at having been caught staring.

"They're just not used to seeing such a handsome man with such an ordinary looking woman," she teased. "They're wondering what I did to deserve someone like you," she added with an exaggerated swing to her hips for effect.

Albus placed his hand on the small of Minerva's back and ushered her through the large doors leading to the grand ballroom. The two gentlemen standing at the top of the stairs bowed gallantly to Minerva and spoke words of greeting to Albus. "We will now announce your presence, Headmaster Dumbledore, and the lovely lady is…"

Albus started to say his beautiful wife but opted instead for _Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor of Transfiguration_.

All eyes in the ballroom turned towards the grand staircase and the couple standing at the very top. Several gasps were heard, as well as a few whispers, as Minerva allowed Albus to take her arm and escort her down the staircase slowly.

"You know all eyes are on you, my dear," he whispered so only she could hear. "I'm now the envy of every wizard in the room, and I'm proud of it too," he added, taking a deep breath and walking just a little more proudly than before, if that were even possible.

"You'd be even more excited if you knew what was hidden beneath this dress in the way of lingerie," she added discreetly with a wink and a decidedly mischievous grin.

Without stopping when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Albus led Minerva to the dance floor and bowed lowly to her. "May I have the pleasure of the first dance, my dear?"

"The first, last, and all the ones in between," she replied as she took his hand. Suddenly the music began and the room began to bustle again with chatter, music, the clinking of glasses but Minerva heard very little of that. She was lost in the most amazing pair of blue eyes.

In the hours that passed between their introduction into the ball and the scheduled presentations, Minerva and Albus danced to nearly every tune that was played. Their only breaks were for some light refreshments. Albus guided her efficiently through the crowd, barely stopping to acknowledge those who tried to waylay them, but as always he did it in such a way so that each person they passed looked at him with only the utmost respect. Minerva felt as if she had fallen in love all over again. His attention to her was so complete as to nearly have her flustered. She was sure her cheeks would never recover from all of the laughter and blushing she had experienced. So it was with utmost pride and pleasure that she watched her husband move away from her and toward the stage which had been set up at one end of the room after his seductively whispered promises of a quick return.

As Minerva was decidedly uninterested in the awards being handed out and the speeches that were going to be given, she moved toward a far corner where a few chairs had freed up. She sat down with a sigh of happiness. This evening was more than she would ever have hoped for a few days ago, a few weeks ago even. Though their relationship had been tested, thoroughly at that, Minerva was satisfied in the knowledge that they had made it through and had deepened their relationship and knowledge of each other in the process.

As she gazed around the room at the various guests, Minerva's thoughts landed on Aurelia for the first time that night. She had not seen the witch around and wondered if she had even made an appearance. If not, all the better for her. Still, her curiosity won out, and Minerva was soon scanning the room for a red dress, Aurelia's signature color.

It wasn't long before she spotted the witch. Aurelia was dancing with a very handsome young man who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her company. He appeared to be laughing, though Minerva was much too far away to be able to tell for certain. Minerva studied Albus' old flame and was surprised to find that the usual flare of jealousy she felt was not there anymore. Of course, if Aurelia were to start being overly friendly with her husband, her feelings might change, and drastically, but she was pleased with the knowledge that she had, in so short a time, become more confident in her marriage and in herself. The young wizard turned so that Aurelia was facing Minerva's direction and, realizing she could get caught staring, Minerva switched her attention to the stage.

A short, balding old wizard in bright green robes was just stepping onto the platform, and several wizards followed behind to take seats which had been set up. Albus was one of the wizards, and the most distinguished and handsome one in Minerva's opinion. She smiled at him, though she doubted he would be able to spot her in the crowd. She was surprised when he turned and his eyes locked with hers. He smiled back, and Minerva felt her insides melt in warmth at the glow in his eyes.

He turned away moments later as the music ended and the old wizard started to speak. For the most part Minerva tuned him out and instead used the time to fantasize about the evening ahead. She hoped Albus would be able to leave soon after the ceremony ended. She was very much looking forward to removing his robes and showing him just how much she had approved of his attention this evening. Just as she was imagining his reaction to her ministrations, a prickle of unease tingled up her spine. Focusing her eyes and looking up, she was decidedly displeased to see Aurelia looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Do you mind if I take the seat next to you?"

Minerva looked around quickly to see several vacant chairs available, ones that were not near her. Realizing she was probably being impolite, and that really she had no reason to say no, she acquiesced with a nod of her head. However, she had no desire to talk to the witch, who was making a grand gesture of just putting her bum on a chair. With a barely restrained groan of displeasure, Minerva pleaded to whatever deity was listening for patience to make it through her upcoming conversation with Aurelia.

"Did you say something dear?"

Minerva cringed at both the sound of her voice and the term of endearment she used. "No." Her reply was short and probably rude but she certainly wasn't going to go out of her way to make things easy for the witch.

"I was surprised to see you here this morning," Aurelia said while looking at Minerva with what supposedly passed as an expression of innocent questioning. "I was under the impression that Albus was coming alone. He didn't mention you would be joining him."

Minerva gritted her teeth but did manage to reply in a normal tone of voice, not dissimilar from the one Aurelia was using. "I decided to surprise him, as I told you this morning."

"Oh, I am sure he was very surprised," she replied.

Minerva had had enough of the witch and her smug tone of voice. "He was very surprised. In fact, I don't believe I have ever seen him so pleased with one of my gifts. And he spent many hours expressing his pleasure."

Aurelia looked taken aback and Minerva smiled, extremely pleased with herself. Perhaps now the older woman would back off and take herself somewhere else. She truly didn't want to be hateful to her, though the urge was certainly there. However, a witch could only take so much.

Settling back into her chair, Minerva noticed Albus was getting ready to take the stage. His eyes sparkled with intensity and he looked very distinguished in his blue dress robes. Minerva was suddenly very pleased that he had packed them after all. As he began to speak, Minerva focused on the sound of his voice, instead of his words, allowing it to dance down her spine in a delicious tingle. Her heart thudded a bit faster, and she felt a welling of warmth and pleasure build in her belly. Closing her eyes so she could focus on the sensations he was producing within her, she allowed her mind to recapture the daydream she had been having about her husband before Aurelia's unpleasant interruption.

Albus' words became moans of pleasure and his punctuation of points became pleading gasps. Minerva shifted slightly in her chair as her skin warmed and flushed. Her vision of the pleasuring of her husband was so strong that she found herself sinking into it as if it were her reality. Both finished at the same time, one with a frantic call of her name and one with a call for a round of applause.

Even with the roar of clapping around her, it took Minerva several moments to regain her equilibrium so she could open her eyes. Albus was handing a matronly witch a plaque. The poor woman appeared to be extremely nervous as Minerva could see her hands shaking from all the way across the room. Albus shook her hand and smiled, saying a few words to her that no one else could hear. The witch blushed profusely when he was finished and managed to mutter out a thank you to everyone before fleeing the stage, though her eyes glanced back toward Albus once or twice.

"You are a lucky witch, Minerva. Not everyone is able to catch the heart of such a wonderful man."

Aurelia sounded a bit wistful and Minerva turned to truly look at her for the first time since she had sat down beside her. Her eyes were sort of hazy. Minerva knew that look, Albus would often get it when he was reminiscing, and Minerva was sure she got the same look when she would speak about happy memories from her childhood. Before Minerva could make a reply, Aurelia's eyes cleared and she spoke.

"Albus, darling, your presentation was lovely. That young witch looked positively delighted that you were handing her that silly award," Aurelia practically purred while she held out her hands to Minerva's husband.

Minerva had not noticed Albus' arrival and was rather irritated that Aurelia had spoken to him first. However, her mood improved considerably when Albus bypassed Aurelia's obvious invitation for an embrace and instead moved to stand by his wife, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"She was rather pleased, and I was more than happy to give it to her. Her dedication to her chosen field is commendable and she deserved to be recognized."

Albus glanced at Aurelia as he spoke, but it was obvious his attention was on Minerva. And Minerva was more than pleased to look at her husband rather than at the witch sitting beside her. Albus' hand came to rest on her shoulder where he squeezed lightly in a supportive gesture.

"Well, yes, of course it is," Aurelia said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Minerva practically beamed at her husband, not bothering to hide her pleasure. "Do your duties require us to stay further?" she inquired.

"No, I believe we can take our leave, if I wasn't interrupting anything…"

Aurelia spoke up before Minerva could even form a syllable. "No, of course not, I was just telling Minerva how lucky she is to have found you."

Albus' eyes twinkled madly at her comment. His face shone with pure pleasure. "And I am ten times luckier to have found her," he said as he looked down into Minerva's upturned face. "It is the rare witch or wizard who finds their one true love in life. Minerva makes every day one worth living to the fullest," he said, his last comment directed fully at his wife.

Minerva felt tears gather in her eyes. She stood with his help and their lips met in a brief but emotion filled kiss. The music started in a swell of sound around them and couples moved from before the stage, where the last speech had finally ended, to the floor to begin dancing again. Aurelia stood as Albus placed Minerva's hand in the crook of his arm.

"Perhaps we could share one dance before you make your departure," Aurelia inquired. Her voice was softer than before.

"I appreciate the offer," Albus began, "but I'm afraid I must decline. I made some promises to my wife and I plan on keeping them."

Minerva's heart ached with the love she felt for her husband. She spared barely a glance for Aurelia who appeared to be rather shocked, and possibly a bit heartbroken. Perhaps later she would feel sorry for the witch, but for now she only wished to bask in the glow of her husband's love. She wanted to keep him all for herself, and it was obvious Albus felt the same.

"Goodbye, Aurelia," Albus said.

"Goodbye, Albus," Aurelia said in return, though her voice held none of the happiness that it had minutes earlier.

Albus and Minerva walked out the doors of the ballroom and past the desk where a single man was snoozing at the counter. Minerva held onto her husband's arm tightly. She felt as if her happiness was literally radiating from her body with each step she took. She found it incredibly hard to imagine how she had let her mind run away with her to the extent that it had and that she had ever doubted Albus' love and devotion. It all seemed a million years ago that the doubt and hurt she felt had surfaced and bubbled over, causing her to go to such lengths to prove what her heart already knew.

"I love you."

"And I love you, my dear," Albus said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for spending so much time with me this evening," Minerva stated as they each looked away as they started up the stairs to their room. "I know you usually mingle more during these things."

"Please, don't thank me," Albus said quietly. "I should have been spending more time with you, just as I did this evening. And I enjoyed myself all the more for it. You are what is most important, not some pompous politicians and diplomats."

"Still, I had the most wonderful time this evening. I'd like to thank you for that, at the very least, even if you could have spent more time with me at previous events. After all, they don't seem quite so boring now."

Albus had to agree with that and smiled as they stopped in front of their door. It was time to surprise her with his gift, and he was giddy with anticipation. He had spent a good portion of his afternoon planning it and settling the last of the details. However, his mind was turned in a different direction when he felt Minerva's nails tiptoe up his chest.

"I've got something in mind to show you just how pleased I am," she purred seductively, in a way only Minerva could do.

His insides sparked and caught fire at her words and the look in her eyes. Instead of answering her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. His lips crushed into hers and she seemed to melt beneath him and into him. He couldn't distinguish where he ended and she began as their limbs intertwined and the heat of her rushed through his body making his every nerve ache with wanting. Her tongue was doing things to his mouth that caused him to groan and his breath caught in his throat when she moved away only to nibble and lick at the spot just below his ear that always drove him mad.

"Let's move inside," she whispered.

Albus thought his body would simply melt at her words, and he had to shake his head to clear it. As he pulled out his wand, he realized that he had, at some point, pushed her against the wall. With a quick wave the door flew open and Albus followed Minerva in, consuming hungrily the sight of her in that delicious dress she had purchased as her hips swayed suggestively.

He turned to close the door and realized that he had yet to tell Minerva about their imminent departure. He would have to put a cooling charm on his clothes in order to think but as their Portkey was leaving soon he had no choice. Their elf at Hogwarts had been more than happy to pack some bags for them, and they should have arrived while they were at the ball. Feeling slightly more balanced than moments earlier, Albus turned to tell Minerva of the surprise he had planned.

The words never left his mouth as Minerva attacked him this time and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his face down to hers. She flicked her tongue across his lips and he couldn't help but open them to her. She nibbled and suckled and was well on the way to driving him mad again before he managed to regain some form of thought. As soon as she started to trail her hot mouth down the side of his throat, he attempted to speak.

"Minerva." Her name had come out as a moan and he cursed himself. He tried to catch a breath to clear his throat as he felt her fingers beginning to undo the buttons on his robes. "Minerva, wait."

Her glowing green eyes looked up at him, and he had to remind himself that if they missed the Portkey today, it would be Monday before they could leave. "Yes, darling," she said in a low, seductive lilt.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"It can wait," she responded and nipped at his throat causing his body to convulse.

Perhaps a Portkey on Monday would not be such a bad thing after all. Shaking himself mentally, Albus managed to catch her quick fingers, which already had him half undressed, in his own. "I've arranged a surprise for us."

This piqued her interest, and she stopped trying to disentangle herself and looked at him. Albus ran his hands down the front of his robes after freeing her fingers from his grasp. He took a deep breath and smiled. His body was aching for her touch, but it would not do to give in…just yet.

"I have arranged a getaway for us. I know it won't make up for all that I've done or for the cancelled vacation you worked so hard on, but I hope it will allow us to have some much needed time together and also be one more step towards an apology for the way I have treated you of late."

Albus looked at Minerva, his beautiful wife, and watched her eyes melt with love. He felt a sudden warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the immense waves of pleasure he had experienced moments before. How he ever put her second in his life was still a mystery to him. She was the most important part of him, she made everything he did worthwhile. She soothed him when he ached and caused his joy to rise to new levels when he was happy.

"Oh, Albus, that sounds…perfect," Minerva said softly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"We have to leave soon," he responded as his hand reached up to stroke the side of her face. "Perhaps we can continue where we left off after we arrive."

"Yes," she murmured heatedly. "You'll be lucky if we make it in the door."

Albus swallowed hard, his body tingling in response to her words. He cleared his throat and walked toward the bed where two new bags were resting. "I had some of our things from home packed and brought here. We can purchase anything else we need once we arrive and get settled."

"Let me get our toiletries and you can pack our clothes from the wardrobe. We should be able to get ready quickly. How long until we leave?"

Albus took out his pocket watch and looked at it briefly. "About fifteen minutes."

"Plenty of time," Minerva announced as she sauntered off in the direction of the bathroom.

Albus watched her until she disappeared around the corner. His traitorous mind flashed an image of Minerva gloriously naked and wet in the shower. Groaning aloud he tried to refocus his thoughts on the task at hand. However, parts of his body were being horribly distracted and, in the process, distracting him. He did manage to pack most of their clothes before their personal items came floating out of the bathroom, Minerva following behind with her wand raised. She directed them into the appropriate bags as he managed to get their last few items neatly inside. He shrunk their old bags and the new ones which had arrived and put them into his pockets, removing the Portkey from one of them at the same time.

The pamphlet was a bit crumpled in one corner, but otherwise in good condition, considering where it had been stored for the last several hours. His pockets were charmed to keep items from being damaged from his movement and possible compression but it did not keep various items safe from each other.

"Oh!" Minerva exclaimed as she eyed the colorful leaflet. "Is this where we are headed?"

Albus chuckled as she snatched it from him and opened it. She barely paid him any mind as she consumed the contents. He had memorized the pictures of the pristine beaches, the quaint villas that were offered for rent, the scenes of an exotic market with various wares for sale, and the beautiful countryside which could be hiked if one so chose.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she looked up from the brochure to find him staring at her intently. "Albus, it's almost too beautiful. Thank you so much for arranging all of this for us to make up for everything." Tears began to shimmer in her eyes as she locked eyes with him and felt a tugging at her heartstrings. "I am so sorry that I doubted you and that I let my mind wander away with me. I know I should have trusted you more and from now on I fully intend to talk to you about things that bother me. I never meant to hurt you with my actions and I'm sorry," she finished as the first teardrop slid down her cheek.

"I was hoping you would approve," he smiled, pleased that she was so happy at the arrangements he had made for them and also that she had felt the need to apologize. He wiped away the tear from her cheek and kissed her softly. "It's time to go, my dear."

Minerva nodded and took yet another step closer to him, offering him the pamphlet so he could grasp it as well. As he took hold of it, he also drew her against his body and his lips descended on hers once more. Albus' body, still thrumming from their earlier encounter, was instantly on fire at the touch of her soft, warm and supple lips. He whispered into her mouth as she opened under him, _my Minerva, my everything_, just before he felt a familiar pull at his navel.

Almost instantly they were transported from their hotel room to a fully furnished seaside cottage. The sounds of the waves lapping at the shore could be heard just outside, creating a soft rumble through the air though for several long and wonderful moments, neither Albus nor Minerva paid it any heed. They were too engrossed in the irresistible feelings surging between them. The pamphlet Portkey lay discarded haphazardly on the floor as both travelers needed their hands for other things.

Minerva's lips were so warm and inviting to Albus that he hated to pull back from her for any reason, but it proved necessary. There was so much more of her he wanted and needed to explore, places he wanted to linger, sounds he wanted to hear coming from those luscious lips.

Albus' lips trailed hotly over her flushed neck and down to her shoulders where his progress was halted by the blue silky fabric. "So beautiful and soft," he murmured against her skin as he slowly peeled away the material from her shoulder, letting it fall down her arm slightly. He wasted no time in smothering the area with warm kisses and feather like touches.

"Ohh, Albus," she moaned as she arched her body into his. She had managed to push his outer robes to the floor, though she'd never really know how. Letting her arousal take control of her actions, she easily slipped her hand inside his robes to feel his warm skin beneath her fingertips, tracing his collarbone and broad shoulder delicately. She could already imagine placing her lips to the area her fingers now caressed and how she would nip it then soothe it with her tongue. She moaned deeply at the thought, though not wishing for a moment to rush through this night.

As soon as both her shoulders were bared to him, Minerva took one step deeper into his arms, needing to feel closer to him. His lips brushed lovingly along her shoulders and throat causing her head to fall back in invitation and excitement as she reveled in the sensations only he was able to induce within her. Emerald eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself over to him completely as he took a moment to pay attention to a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She could feel his body reacting to hers as she began to move against him, creating tiny fires in her body while his moans reverberated through her. Thinking of only their pleasure and need, Minerva buried her hands in his hair, urging him to continue.

But it was all happening so fast, and Minerva regained enough of her senses to regain control of the situation for a brief moment, but Merlin only knew why. "Albus…wait," she panted as she began to pull away from him slightly, feeling an instant grief at their separation. A groan of frustration was his only response. "Not here…please…let's go somewhere besides the front door," she suggested as she struggled to harness her ragged breaths.

Albus looked around, and for the first time he noticed that their surroundings had changed and that they were finally alone and on holiday. With a broad smile and a dark twinkle in his eyes, he scooped Minerva into his arms and carried her through the house, making a note to give her a proper tour later. For now though, he had other things on his mind and so did she.

Trusting his sense of direction in the unfamiliar house, Albus successfully navigated them into the bedroom before setting Minerva back on her feet so she could properly look at their bedroom. One entire wall from floor to ceiling was made of glass and offered a breathtaking view of the ocean just outside. With a wave of Albus' hand, one section of the wall began to move and the loud sound of the ocean waves rushed in around them.

"We can sleep with the glass doors open or closed and still hear the lull of the waves and smell the fresh air. And over here is our bed where we can spend hours and hours together watching the ocean, and at night we can enjoy the stars." He turned Minerva around to see the massive bed covered in crisp white linens that looked as if they'd be as soft as the clouds outside. A sheer canopy cascaded from the ceiling down around the upper portion of the bed, giving the entire room a regal feel about it.

"It's…it's…" Minerva struggled to find words to adequately describe the feelings stirring in her heart. Never had she imagined such a luxurious setting, and she felt a renewed passion building within her. "I love you so much, Albus Dumbledore. You are the most romantic man in the world and you're all mine," she said as she launched herself into his arms.

In a flash, Albus' arms were full of Minerva, her kisses falling down upon him like a refreshing summer rain. He laughed with happiness at her excitement and with the knowledge that they were truly experiencing a healing after the events of the last few days.

"Mmm, Minerva," he moaned as her teeth nipped at his ear. "I don't want to wait any longer for you. This night has been torture," he said as he once again put her on her feet. "While this dress is truly extraordinary, I do believe it would look much better in a puddle on the floor." And with that, the dress slipped off her supple body, creating a small pool of blue fabric at her feet.

Minerva watched as Albus' eyes widened at what lay beneath the dress. She had warned him earlier about some new lingerie she'd purchased but he'd brushed it off as a new bra and panties. Never had he dared imagine the treasures awaiting him once she disrobed.

Standing before Albus in all her glory was Minerva, looking even more desirable and delicious than he could ever remember. She had purchased an incredibly sexy bra in the exact same shade as her dress, the lacy cups leaving very little to the imagination. He swallowed hard as he drank in the sight of her body as her breaths quickened under his gaze. There were no straps holding the bra in place and he had to assume that the shiny silk fabric had Muggle clasps or she had placed a charm to keep it in place.

His eyes raked over her form hungrily from her chest, across the flat plane of her stomach, all the way down to her painted toenails. He vividly remembered other occasions when they had been together like this, loving one another and giving of themselves. Once, again, he longed to pleasure her and to show her all of his love. He wanted this night to last, for them to take their time in expressing their love.

As his eyes devoured the sight before him, he paused to mentally scold himself. How could he have forgotten just how amazing his wife is and how incredibly sexy she could be for him? Had he truly grown so distracted by work and other projects that he'd neglected to really look at his wife with more than a passing glance at her familiar and loving form?

Albus took one last sweeping look up and down her body and struggled to swallow. His mouth had gone dry and his heart rate quickened. "My gods, Minerva. Had I known you were hiding all this, they could have found someone else to give away that award hours ago," he gasped.

She twirled around slowly, giving him ample time to appreciate her efforts. "So you like what you see?"

"I think we need to get a set of these in every color and maybe even do some more lingerie shopping while we're here on holiday. Not that you'll be wearing many clothes while we're here," he growled.

Before she could answer, Albus' lips had crushed hers in a searing kiss. His nimble fingers had effortlessly unhooked her bra and it went sailing across the room, landing carelessly on a lampshade. She gasped at the passion radiating from him.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Albus scooped her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed and without another word, his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, encouraging him, letting him know how much she was enjoying his attentions. Her nails scratched his scalp and back lightly as the kiss deepened, creating wonderful sensations within her. Realizing that with each moan and sigh coming from her lips he was losing control, he paused and stared into her eyes.

"Oh Gods, Minerva…you're so beautiful."

"Please, Albus…I need you," she cried out as her body tingled and ached at the same time, desperate for him.

Albus sat up and summoned his wand. He saw her eyes widen and darken as she watched him, curious about what was next. With the wand firmly in his grasp, he cast a series of spells, ridding himself of all clothing, and with another flick of his wand, her panties disappeared.

"Tell me again, Minerva, what do you want?" His breath was hot against the side of her neck as his lips brushed across her flushed skin.

"YOU," she cried out. "Always YOU."

He needed no further encouragement as he slowly made love to her until they had both found release with loud cries of each other's name and soft sighs of contentment. "Minerva…sweet Minerva. I will love you forever," he swore before devoting all of his remaining energy on making sure she was spent and happy. His mind cleared of everything except the woman writhing beneath him and the pleasure he was bringing to her, the woman who alone held the key to his heart and his body.

Hours later, the morning sun began to rise beyond the ocean, casting a brilliant orange glow over the room where scattered bits of clothing lay haphazardly. Arms and legs were tangled in the thin sheet as the two lovers snuggled together, each bearing marks of a passion filled night.

A new day had dawned and with it a love had been reborn. There would be more trying times in their future, but never again would one doubt where the true affection and love of the other resided. And when times grew tough again, they would make a special trip, even for one night, to this little seaside cottage to renew the commitment they made and to ensure that their flame never ever died.

**The End.**

**A/N:** We hope you have enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it and hearing your comments. For the lemony version of this chapter, please go to the Albus/Minerva board and look in the lemon section. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!! You guys are the BEST!


End file.
